The Violin That Started it Again
by Loving Healer
Summary: Sequel to "The Violin That Started it All." I would give a summary, but there's going to be a bunch of spoilers in it. So...no. The only reason why Annabeth is listed as one of the characters if because part of the story is in her POV, and part of it is in Percy's POV.
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note: Sequel to "The Violin That Started it All." If you haven't read that yet, then I suggest that you should. Things would get really confusing if you didn't…**_

_**Note: Sorry for any kind of mistakes! I do not have an editor/beta reader, so this fanfic isn't perfect in terms of grammar, punctuation, etc. I am all on my own on this fanfic…how sad.**_

_**Warning: Homosexuality, language, child abuse, death, bullying, break-ups, sexual themes (I'll add more along the way.) **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I am definitely not Rick Riordan. Also, I got the "Hades abuses Nico" idea from some fanfic…though which fanfic I got it from I don't remember. Ciao!**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Violin That Started it Again<strong>

**Author: Loving Healer**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>You guys are probably thinking: "Wow, what a dick he is."<p>

And, seriously, I agree with you guys, and it's not because I _do_ have a dick. I can prove I have one, I swear.

But, I pretty much am a traitor, a cheater, a liar, or whatever you want to call me. Why can't I ever keep promises? It's hard to keep a promise to someone and go through with it for the rest of your life. But, not keeping a promise to the one that I love? That's just messed up...

And yes, person who is currently reading my life (how creepy), I didn't say "loved." I said "love." You know why? It's because I still love Nico. I still love my Ghost King, my Shadow Prince, and the nickname that he told me to give him: Sexy.

Everything that I'm about to tell you is a flashback. Do you remember what Nico said at the very beginning of his story? He said:

_"But, all of this was true. Why is it past tense, you ask? Well, that's because, it's different now. My father is now dead. I live with my boyfriend, Percy Jackson, who happened to take my virginity. I live with Percy's mother and father, Sally and Paul Blofis, and Percy's younger brother, Tyson Jackson. I get a lot of attention at school, and all the people that used to bully me pretty much worship the ground I walk. I find it hilarious how this all happened. Apparently, that one percent of my life getting better happened, and now look where I got myself."_

Did he ever say that a bad ending was going to happen? No, he said that his life got better. And, mine did too when I met Nico for the first time at _Miles Square Park_. Yeah, I still remember the name of the park, and when Nico told me the name of the park on July 23rd. I mean, why wouldn't I remember that? Every second I spent with Nico was the most treasured time I've ever experienced. And, I would've _especially_ remembered the name of the place where I first met the person that I never wanted to let go.

And, now I feel as if you guys are thinking: "_Psh_, are you kidding?! You totally let the fucking guy go, you asshole!"

God, you guys are seriously damn mean to me, you know? Wow, I got a lot of my cursing habits from Nico, huh?

Well, anyway, onto the topic again. Nico didn't have a _bad_ ending. He just decided to end his story on the part where I cheated on him. Yeah, no biggie Nico. Just let _everyone_ think that I'm a cheater. Oh, yeah, no big deal.

God, did I inherit Nico's sarcasm too? I guess this is what happens when you spend too much time with the person that you love. I mean, I really like Nico's sarcasm, just throwing that out there. And, no, I do not liter. Look, I know I said that I'm throwing it out there. Okay, let's just, get back onto topic. _Again_.

Nico left you guys a bad impression of me. I know I did some wrong things in my life, but what Hannah Montana said: "Nobody's perfect." And, no, Miley Cyrus did not say it, Hannah Montana did. They're _obviously_ different people. Guys, calm down, I was just kidding.

Okay, look, just give me a chance and read my side of the story. Maybe I'll throw a bit of Annabeth's side of the story in somewhere since she was with Nico a whole lot.

I swear, I'm not a dick. I mean, I _have_ a dick, but I'm _not_ a dick.

You gave Nico a chance to read how his life became better, right? Why can't you give me a chance and read my story?

Look, it wasn't a if I was happy without Nico as I dated Caly. No, I was probably the most messed-up guy on Earth. I'm surprised my parents didn't make an appointment with a psychologist or something.

I hated my life without Nico. I fucked up big time, and not in the sexual way. My life seemed totally..._off_ without my Ghost King. Falling asleep without him in my arms and waking up to his perfect face that he thought was imperfect was such a minor, everyday thing that I did, but when it disappeared, I didn't know what I would do. I almost lost it; I almost lost myself.

Every single time I got a chance at seeing Nico, I could tell that he was suffering too, but it was even worse than me. He hates relying on people, but ever since the break-up that I just hate talking about, he has had to rely on the friends that ditched me and went to help him. And, frankly, I was thankful that thy left me. Firstly, I deserved it, and secondly, Nico would break and lose it more than me if he didn't have anyone to help him. He hated people's sympathy, and I knew that my friends that left me knew that too. I mean, he could've fucking _died_. And, if he died, then I probably would have too.

It was even harder seeing Caly. I knew what Nico felt like whenever he gave someone a fake smile. I knew what Nico felt like whenever he had to lie to someone. I was never a guy to hurt someone on purpose unless they threatened somebody that I loved. Before, in the Summer, Caly said the shittiest things about Nico and why I should've dated her instead. That's why, at the movie theater, I called him "my boyfriend" instead of "Nico."

In fact, it hurt me whenever I saw someone else instead of Caly. My heart always twisted in guilt and despair whenever I saw soft, dark brown hair, dark clothing, and gorgeous, dark brown eyes when I looked at Caly.

I ruined him; I broke him. I missed holding him in my arms and kissing him on his lips. I missed joking around with him and playing video games on the PS3 in my house and his new house. I missed his real and genuine smiles that I brought back to him. I missed everyday I spent with him, from the day we met to the day where he began to ignore me.

I couldn't take it anymore. And, after all the heart breaks that Nico gave me whenever I tried to get him to date me again but he threw the idea down, he finally gave in one fortunate day. He was the same whenever I met him: he was emotionless, and whenever he actually managed to smile, it followed with a depressed expression. And, it hurt even more to know that _I_ was the one that caused the sad look on his face.

Well, anyway, why don't you go ahead and read my side of the story this time? And, don't worry, it'll get better, for you and me.

And this time, I promise, and I _mean_ it this time.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Sorry if I made Calypso the bad person. I didn't know who else to use; I couldn't just use Annabeth again because she already had Luke and she would _definitely_ not betray Nico.**_

_**And, sorry again if Silena's kind of out of character in this chapter. I seriously did not know how write Silena when she was angry. All I wanted from her was another side of her to appear that no one had ever seen before, but it seems _soooooo_ OOC.**_

_**And sorry sorry again if this chapter is kind of bad, I was trying to stay awake as I typed it on my phone. Jeez, I'm so tired... **_

_**Note: Sorry for any kind of mistakes! I do not have an editor/beta reader, so this fanfic isn't perfect in terms of grammar, punctuation, etc. I am all on my own on this fanfic…how sad.**_

_**Warning: Homosexuality, language, child abuse, death, bullying, break-ups, sexual themes (I'll add more along the way.) **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I am definitely not Rick Riordan. Also, I got the "Hades abuses Nico" idea from some fanfic…though which fanfic I got it from I don't remember. Ciao!**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Violin That Started it Again<strong>

**Author: Loving Healer**

**Part 3: Percy Jackson & Annabeth Chase**

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>"What the <em>fuck<em>, Percy!" Silena screamed at me. I was too frozen in shock to even process what was happening. Did _Silena_just _curse?_

Shit...what did I do?

Silena whirled around and attempted to get Nico back, but he resisted. I could see him slightly shaking, and I just wanted to hold him in my arms and comfort him. But, could I even do that anymore?

Wait, _could_I even do that anymore? Could _I_do that anymore?

The realization hit me like a ton of bricks that was supposed to hit Jason instead of me. Did I just...did Nico just...

"Nico!" Silena screeched in Nico's way, but he ignored her. I wanted to yell out too, but my voice failed me. Why couldn't I just yell out to him? Why did I just stand there and watch him leave?

Caly's hand on my wrist tightened, and I couldn't tell whether she aas guilty, pitiful, or just incredibly happy that the break-up happened right in front of her god damn face.

My fists were shaking as if I wanted to move, but something was holding me back. The two things that processed in my mind were the sky getting darker, and a hot, stinging pain on the side of my face.

I gritted my teeth in pain and looked to see who would ever slap me. And the only person who _could've_seen what I just did was Silena.

"What the _fuck_, Percy!" She screamed in my face as if she didn't care if I became deaf or not. I probably deserved more than being just deaf from what I just did.

Tears streaked Silena's face as if _she_was the one I...I don't want to admit it, so I won't.

"Why, Percy?! _Why?!_" Her voice became a higher pitch with each word she said.

I hurriedly stuttered, "I-I just-"

"You _what_, Percy?! You _what?!"_Fury swirled in Silena's sky blue eyes. My eyes found the area behind Silena's head, but the person I wanted to see was no longer there.

"Look," Caly started, who seemed perfectly calm during the situation, "it's not-"

"Oh, it fucking is you _bitch!_" Silena screamed, her venomous glare became directed at Caly instead. "_You're_ the one that got him to kiss you in the _first_place! And _you._" She jabbed her index finger harshly into my chest. "Don't you already know that you love Nico?" Her voice faded into barely a whisper when she said his name. My vision was blurred with tears as every single memory with him was replayed in my mind when she said his name.

My fists became so tightly together that my fingernails dug into the palms of my hands.

Silena didn't have anything else to say, and Caly didn't bother to say any kind of retort either. Silena just ran as fast as she could in the direction that..._he_went in. Saying his name - even if it was _just_his name - was too overwhelming for me. There were so many emotions that I held whenever I said his name from before we were friends to just yesterday.

Why did the Fates have to curse me like this? They could've done _anything_else. I would've gotten over _everything_. _Everything, anything_but _this_. I moved on from Annabeth because I actually, truly loved him. But, Caly? Did I even love her, or was it just because of the words she said the day of my birthday?

* * *

><p><strong>[[FLASHBACK]]<strong>

* * *

><p><em>A phone started to ring and everyone glanced around the room to see where it came from.<em>

_I chuckled nervously, glancing at my phone's screen after I got it out of my pocket. "I'll be right back then." I got up from my seat on the couch, ruffled Nico's hair, and exited through the front door. I could feel everyone's eyes on my back until the door clicked, signaling that it was closed._

_I was outside and the sun was setting, making the sky a gorgeous mixture of orange, blue, dark blue, and pink.__And, standing in front of me was none other than Calypso__Ogygia._

_"What do you want?" I asked a bit too impatiently, leaning against the closed door._

_She glanced down at the ground, suddenly taking interest in her black flip flops with jewels aligning them. She wore a sleeve-less, white dress that sparkled a bit if she stood in the sunlight. Her hair was over one shoulder, and her dark almond eyes were scanning the ground as if looking for an answer._

_Sure, I had to admit she was a pretty girl, and this girl could've gotten whatever guy she wanted, but she just_had _to try and get_me_. I already had Nico, and it was just plain unfair if I left him because she was pretty, seaweed brain or not. Especially after all of the insults she had said before about Nico, I_definitely _didn't want to_touch _her._

_"I just...wanted to say sorry," she murmured, her eyes still facing down._

_I glared at her - something that I rarely did to people. "Look at me," I demanded._

_She hesitantly glanced up at me with frightened eyes as if she was caught doing something she had never done before. "I'm...sorry," she whispered._

_My gaze softened a little bit, but I still looked at her as if I didn't care what happened to her at all. "For what?"_

_Caly took a deep breath, before exhaling. "For...for everything." Her eyes found the ground, but she soon glanced up at me and making eye contact with a new set of determination. "I'm sorry about everything, from the way I treated Nico and from the way I tried to make you date me. I'm sorry for trying to force you to do things that you refused to do. I mean..." her voice suddenly faltered, "...I could obviously tell that you...love him and all..."_

_I shut my eyes and sighed, before reopening them. My shoulders weren't as tense anymore from waiting for some kind of insult about_my _Ghost King. My eyes didn't hold a permanent glare and my lips didn't have a permanent scowl anymore._

_"So, since you can't have me, what are you going to do?" I asked her, breaking the silence that settled in between us._

_"I..." Caly trailed off with a frown, as if beginning to think of what she would do. "I guess I'll just become friends with you." She sighed. "I talk to Annabeth a bit, and she always talked so much about you when you guys were dating. There were so many things about you that I just...fell in love with you without even actually_seeing_you. The mere mention of your name made my heart beat much faster than before._

_"When I heard you guys broke up, I thought that someone up there was trying to give me a chance at love with you. From Annabeth's description of you, I kind of already had an idea of what you looked like, and then I found you. 'Stunning, emerald green eyes and a permanent smile upon those addicting lips with a bit of a twinkle in his eyes. Messy, sea-swept black hair that looked as if he stood on the beach for hours for it to stay like that.' That was Annabeth's description of you when you guys were dating, and her description is actually pretty accurate._

_"But, my heart broke when I realized that it wasn't a chance at love with you. I was so surprised that you already moved on from her that fast, because when I found you, there was_Nico _at your side. I didn't know what to think of it. Were you..._gay_or_bisexual_?_

_"I didn't want to accept that fact - just seeing you in person made my heary race so fast. Everything that Annabeth said about you__echoed in my mind, and as I saw you more and more - as if you were haunting me - the descriptions of you from Annabeth were just so..._accurate_. I couldn't help it. I_wanted _you, and I_wanted _you to love me back just like how you do to Nico._

_"So I tried, and I failed. You loved him so much that you didn't care what gender he was or anything. You didn't care if I called him an 'emo loner.'"_

_My hands became tight fists at this part, but Caly didn't notice, and she continued talking. _

_"You still dated him, you still stayed with him no matter what. I didn't want to accept the fact that you didn't love me as much as you love Nico, or perhaps even_more _than your love for Nico. I didn't want to give up, but I could tell that anything else that I tried would be useless. So," Calypso sighed, "I gave up, and now I'm apologizing, so, I'm sorry."_

_My eyes widened slowly throughout her long explanation. I had no idea Caly actually knew about me because of Annabeth, and I actually had no idea how much she loved me until now._

_Was my heart beating really fast, or was it just me?_

_"Percy?" Caly asked hesitantly, waving a hand in front of my face at a reasonable distance. Caly was smart; I could give her that._

_I blinked blankly, before doing something that was so automatic that I was surprised I did it as well._

_I_kissed _her, and not some simple, friendly/sympathetic kiss on her cheek or forehead, oh no. It was a kiss - a passionate kiss tobbe exact - on her_lips_. I didn't know why I did it at the time, but it just felt comforting to me._

_Caly's shoulders were tense, and she didn't respond to the kiss until I placed my hands on her shoulders and she relaxed. She kissed me back just as equally, pressing her body up against mine and wrapping her arms around my neck - something that I knew someone did very often when he kissed me back._

_When we pulled apart for air, Caly was crying, but she was also smiling._

_"I never thought...that you would do that from the_actual_story of how I discovered you." Caly grinned._

_I smiled at her, despite the guilt that settled into my heart and the feeling that I had to throw up on the spot. Was this how Nico always felt whenever he had to give someone a fake smile? Because, I could never live my whole life giving fake smiles. How did Nico even do it for_five years_?!_

_"I'm gonna go inside, okay?" I told her, and she nodded, unwrapping her arms from around my neck and pulling her body away from mine._

_When I closed the door behind me, I could feel everyone's stare in the living room on me again._

_But, I just couldn't help but avoid eye contact with Nico from the events that happened just a few seconds ago._

* * *

><p><strong>[[END OF FLASHBACK]]<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: I'm going to kill you guys with feels using scenes from The Violin That Started it All as flashbacks and nightmares for Percy in the upcoming chapters. MUAHAHAHAHA. **_

_**Note: Sorry for any kind of mistakes! I do not have an editor/beta reader, so this fanfic isn't perfect in terms of grammar, punctuation, etc. I am all on my own on this fanfic…how sad.**_

_**Warning: Homosexuality, language, child abuse, death, bullying, break-ups, sexual themes (I'll add more along the way.) **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I am definitely not Rick Riordan. Also, I got the "Hades abuses Nico" idea from some fanfic…though which fanfic I got it from I don't remember. Ciao!**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Violin That Started it Again<strong>

**Author: Loving Healer**

**Part 3: Percy Jackson & Annabeth Chase**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>Silena was gone, and so was he. I couldn't even take in the fact that he was <em>gone.<em>Gone, and I didn't do anything to stop it. I just looked ahead and watched him go like the idiot I was without even trying to stop him.

Caly placed her hand on my arm, but I moved it away, keeping my gaze on the spot where I last saw him.

"I'm...sorry..." Caly whispered, and it made my blood boil.

"_Sorry?!_" My head snapped toward her as a furiois glare was directed where she was. She cringed, but I didn't care. She fucking _deserved_it.

"You _insulted_him. You _glared_at him. You _mocked_him. You _wanted_him to get away from _me_ and now that he's gone you're fucking _sorry?!_" I yelled at her, but she didn't do anything. She glanced down at the ground with a pitiful expression on her face. The ground didn't need any pity, and neither did I.

I stormed away, leaving Caly to do whatever she wanted. I didn't care anymore. I wanted Nico back. But, I didn't know where to start.

I knew him well. He was the person I loved the most - I didn't even love my parents as much as I loved him. He was _everything_to me. But, now he's just _gone_. Just like that, it was over.

Why was I so _stupid?_Why did I have to go and let myself go to Caly? After everything, _everything_she said about Nico, I _kiss_her? _Why did I do that?_

I scanned the area in front of me. I knew Nico would purposely pick a place that I wouldn't know where because Nico was smart and I wasn't. So, obviously, Nico knew that the first place I would check was the school field. And unfortunately, he wasn't here.

* * *

><p>I checked the whole school. Every classroom and every hallway. I would've checked the roof, but i knew that he was afraid of heights, and so was I. He would rather stay underneath the ground then be up high. I would rather be underwater than the sky or the ground.<p>

I didn't care what everyone thought. They could stare at me weirdly, but I wouldn't do anything about it. I knew people considered me as "popular," but from then on, nothing was in my mind except for finding him again. For apologizing my heart out. For telling him how much I love him. For telling him how big of an impact he had on me. For telling him how much I _needed_him.

My heart was beating fast and my body was shaking as if it were cold. I just wanted to give up, drop onto the ground, and cry until I could no longer produce any tears.

I wasn't this sad over the break-up with Annabeth. But this...this was different. I _cheated_on him. I could've told him about the kiss and said to him that I didn't mean it at all. But, why didn't I do that? _Why?_Why did I have to go and screw everything up?

I felt sorrow, regret, guilt, and _fear_. What would happen once I faced him? Say "_sorry?_" I already knew he would _never_forgive me. What was I going to do? I promised him.

_I promised him that I would stay with him forever. Why did I break it?_

"Percy?"

I stopped in my tracks. I didn't even know where I was or what was happening. Was I still even at school?

I didn't bother turning around; tears were already falling down my cheeks and I didn't want the other person to see.

"Yeah?" I tried to sound as casual as possible, but I could tell I wavered a bit. I rubbed my palm down my face as if I was tired, but I was really just trying to wipe the tears away.

"The bell rang." I could tell the speaker now. It was Jason.

"Isn't your Calculus class the other way?" Jason finished.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that." I faked a chuckle, and it fucking _hurt_to lie to my friend. Was this how Nico always felt when he lied to someone he knew?

I planned to turn around and walk as briskly as possible away from Jason, but a hand caught my shoulder.

"Percy, you seem a bit..._off_," Jason remarked. "What happened?"

I shook my head, avoiding eye contact at all costs. I hoped my eyes didn't look red.

"Nothing, don't worry." A smile appeared on my face, but I knew it didn't reach my eyes. "The bell rang. Don't you want to get to class before you become late, Golden Boy?"

Jason's firm hands grasped each of my shoulders. "Percy, look at me."

I gritted my teeth, and I could tell Jason noticed. My sight was becoming blurred with tears, and I clenched my fists together so hard that my nails dug painfully into my skin. But, physical pain was better than psychological pain.

"Percy." Jason's voice was dangerously calm.

A tear slipped down onto the ground, but I didn't bother saying anything. I stayed silent, and soon, Jason's grip fell from my shoulders as the bell rang for the end of passing period.

Jason heaved a sigh. "Looks like we're late now. Percy, you better hurry onto class since your class is across the school. I'll...talk to you later, Perce." He patted me on the shoulder and sprinted toward his history classroom.

My eyes finally left the ground as I stared at back at Jason's retreating form that soon disappeared around the corner.

_Should I even bother going to class?_I asked myself in my mind. _I don't want to go. I don't want to go...What's the use of going if I can't see him anymore?_

I glanced up at the sky. The sun was shining brightly up in the sky, as if mocking my own feelings. As if trying to tell me that everyone was having a great day but me.

Maybe it wasn't only me. Maybe it was Nico too.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Note: Thank you, Shinigami89, for editing and beta reading my chapters and all of that. I really appreciate it!**_

_**Warning: Homosexuality, language, child abuse, death, bullying, break-ups, sexual themes (I'll add more along the way.) **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I am definitely not Rick Riordan. Also, I got the "Hades abuses Nico" idea from some fanfic…though which fanfic I got it from I don't remember. Ciao!**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Violin That Started it Again<strong>

**Author: Loving Healer**

**Part Three: Percy Jackson & Annabeth Chase**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth Chase<strong>

* * *

><p>It was lunch time. I was sitting with everyone else now. I got over my break-up with Percy, so I was fine being around him and all, although sometimes it would get awkward if we were left alone. But, whenever I brought up some topic involving Nico, Percy's expression seemed to brighten the more he talked about him. I was glad they were doing well together. It seemed as if they would last forever. Their relationship was <em>definitely<em>better than my relationship with Percy, that was for sure.

"Hey," Jake started. "Where's Percy and Nico?"

Everyone glanced around, but neither of them were to be seen.

"I...don't know," Will answered with furrowed eyebrows.

"Percy was acting a bit different this morning, so maybe he went somewhere to be alone?" Jason suggested.

"Different? What do you mean by 'different'?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you know how he had Calculus in the morning?" Jason asked, and we all nodded. "Well, he was walking the opposite direction of the math building. I told him that the bell rang and his class was in the other direction. He laughed it off and apologized, but it seemed a bit..."

"Strained?" I offered.

Jason nodded slowly. "Yeah, it was a bit strained. The weird thing was, he wouldn't look up at me. His gaze eyes wereas always on the ground. And, I found it weird how he was alone."

"Nico wasn't with him?" Piper questioned.

Jason shook his head. "No, not at all."

"Maybe something happened this morning and Nico went to comfort him during lunch," Miranda suggested. "I mean, everyone has bad days, right?"

"That could be true," Malcolm agreed.

"Comfort him with what? _More_public sex?" Leo asked with a smirk across his face. "Nico can be a bit too horny. _Oh_sophomores..."

Frank rolled his eyes. "Really Leo?"

Leo shrugged. "Hey, it could happen! Percy can't control all of those hormones, and from what we've heard of their dates, Nico can't control them either. Except, I don't remember Percy getting so...out of control with Annabeth." He looked my way and smirked, resulting in a roll of my eyes.

"But Silena isn't here either," Beckendorf pointed out. Everyone glanced around once again, but Silena was nowhere to be found.

"Okay, now that's..._weird_," Will commented.

"It is," Hazel agreed with a perplexed expression.

"Maybe she went to go find them on her own?" Katie suggested.

"Maybe, but if we're following Leo's idea..." Malcolm trailed off.

"Wait, you guys actually _agree_with me?!" Leo exclaimed. "Best day ever!"

Jason rolled his eyes and smacked Leo upside the head. "Just be quiet, Leo."

"Ow!" Leo cried, rubbing his head. "Just for your information, that _hurt!_"

"Information?" I mused. "Biggest word you've ever used."

"Well, gee, _thanks_." Leo rolled his eyes. "All I know is that Nico's longest word isn't an actual word. Percy should know."

There was a long silence that fell before us until our dirty and perverted minds kicked in. Jason smacked Leo on the back of his head and he yelped.

"Leo, don't say that ever again," Jason informed, but I could see the slightest trace of a smile.

"Hey, you guys got it, didn't you?" Leo laughed.

"We did," Will answered. "And I must say, that was pretty funny."

"Right?" Leo chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "I'm going to go find Nico."

"No Silena and Percy?" Jake asked.

"I see some love starting to blossom between Annabeth and Nico, don't you think?" Leo's smirk grew wider as he wiggled his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes and hit Leo on top of his head, making him groan.

"Why do you guys keep hitting me today?" Leo whined.

"Because you deserve it," Jason and I said simultaneously, making both of us laugh in unison.

Leo stared with wide eyes between the two of us. "Remind me to not be alone with you two."

"No promises." I laughed before leaving the group to find Nico. He always managed to find me whenever I was alone, so maybe I could manage to find him too.

* * *

><p>He wasn't at the tree in the school field where I originally thought he would be. But I wasn't about to give up just yet. I <em>never<em>gave up, and I had a few other places that I could guess where Nico was.

At our school, you were allowed to leave campus for lunch if you were a junior or a senior. If he was with either Silena or Percy, he would've been able to sneak out with them, since both of them were seniors. If I were to guess where he would be if he wanted to be alone with either Silena or Percy or even _both_of them, it would be someplace quiet. Nico _despised_being around people, so if he wasn't at the school field, I doubted he would've been anywhere else around the school.

I smiled to myself and sighed, glancing up at the light blue sky. I knew a place that Nico would've gone to, and I would bet anything that he was there. Being smart had a lot of benefits.

* * *

><p>Miles Square Park. A typical place for Nico to pick. We once came here during the summer with Percy and Silena to hang out. I expected that Nico would be here again, at the tree in the far corner of the park. Wow, Nico <em>really<em>liked being under a tree in the shade. Nico did seem the type of guy to favor the dark.

I walked over to the far corner in the very back of the park, making sure to scan my surroundings to see if Nico picked some other place to be at.

When I heard "It's going to be okay, Nico," I knew I was going in the right direction. But I was a bit confused. Why would Nico need any comforting in the first place? According to Jason, _Percy_was the one who was having a bad day.

I stopped in front of the tree to a sight that I didn't imagine would happen. Percy was nowhere to be found, but Silena and Nico were there, both of them sitting on the grassy ground. She glanced up at me with her crystal blue eyes. She looked so depressed, but it was _nothing_compared to how Nico probably felt.

He was right next to Silena. His back was to the tree and he was sitting with his legs pulled up to his chest. His arms wrapped around his knees and his face was buried into his arms so that I couldn't see his face at all.

My eyes widened and I glanced at Silena for an answer. My heart pounded in my chest and I didn't want to know why Nico was like this. And the thing that kept nagging me in the back of my head was the fact that Percy wasn't even in sight.

She gently took her hand off of Nico's back and came up to me, softly whispering something that I would've _never_surmised.

"Percy cheated on Nico," she whispered to me.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: All I have to say is: Bless Silena for her existence in this fanfiction. **_

_**Note: Thank you, Shinigami89, for editing and beta reading my chapters and all of that. I really appreciate it!**_

_**Warning: Homosexuality, language, child abuse, death, bullying, break-ups, sexual themes (I'll add more along the way.) **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I am definitely not Rick Riordan. Also, I got the "Hades abuses Nico" idea from some fanfic…though which fanfic I got it from I don't remember. Ciao!**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Violin That Started it Again<strong>

**Author: Loving Healer**

**Part 3: Percy Jackson & Annabeth Chase**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth Chase<strong>

* * *

><p>I was frozen in my spot. Silena backed away and gave me a worried look before glancing back at Nico and kneeling in front of him.<p>

How could this have even happened? When did this happen? And who was it that Percy went to instead?

Wait, was it...Caly?

Ever since Percy broke up with me, Caly was a classmate that I talked to in my psychology class. She asked me if I was dating Nico since I seemed to spend a lot of time with him, but had I told her that _Percy_was dating Nico.

I could tell that she was _devastated_ by that, but she did well to try and hide it. I told her a lot of things about Percy, and I guessed she became infatuated with him without even meeting the guy.

Percy and I had English class together. He told me that this girl asked him out one day, but of course, he denied it. But ever since then, that girl would keep coming back to try and ask him out. And one day, she criticized Nico. Percy looked so..._furious_when he explained it to me. His hands were balled into fists and he was shaking from anger. He seemed to glare at nothing in particular as he told me:

_"She called him a_ faggot. _Told me that he didn't deserve someone 'as great as I was.' She said he was emo, a loner, and a bastard. All he wants from me is attention. Why do I even bother with some guy like him? Just leave him for a few days, and he'll eventually find some other guy to go to for attention. He doesn't look like the kind of guy that seems trustworthy. Does he even care for you? I just wanted to punch her and make her suffer. Make her suffer just as much as Nico did before I met him."_

I knew from then how much Percy loved Nico. His love for Nico was _so_much greater than his love for me before, but I was happy for Nico. After he told me about his past before he met us, he deserves someone special, someone to _love._

But I was so confused. Why did Percy cheat on Nico if he loved him so much? It didn't make sense to me. I thought I was intelligent enough to figure it out, but this was too confusing for me. It was hard to try and figure out why someone did something—even if you knew the person very well. The only choice was to ask Percy himself. I wonder if Percy would even be willing to talk about it.

I glanced at Nico. He refused to look anywhere other than the darkness that formed from the lack of light where his head was shoved into his knees, his arms wrapping around them to keep him in a fetal position.

"Did you guys just get out here?" I asked Silena, breaking the silence.

Silena shook her head. "We've been here before school even started. I told Nico I'd ditch school with him to comfort him."

Nico finally took his head out of the crevice he made with his arms and knees, and I almost gasped in shock. His eyes were bloodshot and I could see dried tear tracks that made trails down his cheeks. He looked so..._broke__n_. He looked so _los__t_—as if he didn't even know what to do anymore. It was as if he just gave up on _everything._ He looked so horrible, and the worst part was that it hadn't even been a full day. Imagine leaving Nico like this for a week. Actually, I _didn't_ want to imagine it.

"I told you, Silena." Nico's voice sounded weak as well, matching the broken glimmer in his dark brown eyes. "You didn't have to come with me anyway."

"You asked me what I would do if you left, didn't you?" Silena smiled softly at Nico. "I told you, Nico, you're my best friend! I'm _not_leaving you anytime soon after everything that happened to you before."

Nico stared at her with wide eyes and slightly parted lips.

I kneeled down so that I was eye level with him. I patted his shoulder, and he glanced at me, his bewilderment disappearing.

"I agree with Silena, Nico." I smiled reassuringly at him. "You deserve some friends, too. Silena and I will be there for you."

"Yeah!" Silena exclaimed with a bright smile on her face, swinging an arm around my shoulders. "Remember, Nico, 'chicks before dicks,' am I right?"

Nico's eyebrows shot up, and I knew he remembered Silena saying that to him a few months ago.

I chuckled. "Exactly as Silena said, Nico. 'Chicks before dicks.' We'll always be there for you."

"Don't worry, Nico! We'll help you out!" Silena grinned at the two of us. "In fact, we all should do something together to cheer you up!" She directed at Nico.

I arched an eyebrow. "Like what exactly?"

Silena frowned, her eyebrows furrowing as she became deep in thought. Then, her expression brightened.

"We can have a sleepover on Friday!" She suggested cheerfully. "What do you guys think?"

I shrugged. "Whatever you want, Silena." I glanced at Nico. "How about you?"

Nico looked as if he was going to deny, but Silena spoke up first.

"I'm bringing him no matter what! I mean, the whole point of this sleepover is to cheer him up," she remarked.

"You're staying with Percy, aren't you?" I asked with furrowed eyebrows.

He shook his head. "Silena suggested I take some of my belongings and move in with her."

I chuckled, glancing at Silena. "That was nice of you."

"Hey, I have a guest room that he could use," Silena said. "And anyway, my parents are on vacation for who-knows-how-long."

I shrugged. "I guess that would do for now. Hey, Nico?"

He raised an eyebrow in my direction, waiting patiently for me to continue.

"You're always welcome at my house too, okay? I'll be there whenever you need me," I finished.

Silena nodded vigorously beside me. "Me too. Don't be afraid to wake me up at night of you need me."

Nico took a sharp intake of breath. "Thanks...guys," he muttered, but it was loud enough for both Silena and me to hear.

"You're always welcome." I smiled at him, and he nodded.

"School's going to start again soon," Silena informed me. "Are you going to go back?"

"I'd hate to leave you guys, but they already know that I'm at school." I stood up. "I would get detention this Saturday if I ditched now."

Silena's eyes widened as she gasped. "You can't! Our sleepover is on Friday to Sunday!"

I chuckled at that, and I could see Nico roll his eyes at the comment.

I nodded. "I know. I definitely won't miss that." I waved to them. "See you later, guys."

"Bye!" Silena exclaimed.

Nico only nodded in my direction as I turned around to go back to school.

There was something bothering me about the conversation. It wasn't the conversation _itsel_f, but it was something else.

During the whole conversation, Nico didn't smile _once._No smile, laughter, or _anything_came from him. It made my heart ache realizing that and thinking it over.

But, I came to a conclusion: Nico had reverted back to his old self. The person he was when I just met him. The person that rarely talked. The person that _never_smiled or laughed or anything like that. The person who seemed cold-hearted.

Nico had regressed back to that person—the very person that Percy had tried so hard to get rid of. And the saddest part of it was: Percy was the reason that this person came back.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: The event that takes place in this chapter happens exactly at the same time as the event in the last chapter. It's just a different person now. **_

_**Note: Thank you, Shinigami89, for editing and beta reading my chapters and all of that. I really appreciate it!**_

_**Warning: Homosexuality, language, child abuse, death, bullying, break-ups, sexual themes (I'll add more along the way.) **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I am definitely not Rick Riordan. Also, I got the "Hades abuses Nico" idea from some fanfic…though which fanfic I got it from I don't remember. Ciao!**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Violin That Started it Again<strong>

**Author: Loving Healer**

**Part 3: Percy Jackson & Annabeth Chase**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong>

* * *

><p>It was lunch now. I wanted to avoid people as much as possible until I felt better. The problem was I didn't think I would <em>ever<em> feel better. This empty feeling... The silence... How did Nico get used to this? I couldn't handle it. I just felt too _lonely_.

I glanced up at the baby blue sky. The sky seemed so peaceful to look at, but it wasn't enough to actually make me feel better.

I just wanted to close my eyes, and when I would reopen them, I would be in bed with Nico in my arms. It would've all been just some terrible nightmare.

If only it were like that... If only it could've been that _easy_.

I wanted to disappear from the world. I wanted to drown in the memories that I had with Nico. I wanted to live though all of those memories with Nico, but I knew that if I did, it'd only make the pain worse. My heart would ache more than it did now. The pain I felt was unbearable. I couldn't handle it. I just wished that Nico would come over and tell me to wake up. To wake up from this horrid nightmare. But I knew that wouldn't happen.

Why was I so _stupid?_

I still could've been together with him. He could've been sitting on my lap, with the rest of my friends surrounding me as we laughed and joked about something stupid that Leo most likely brought up.

But no, I just _had_ to mess it all up like the idiot I was.

I just gave him _empty promises_. I told him I would be with him forever. I told him that I would never stop loving him. I told him that he wouldn't have to worry about me not loving him anymore. Nico...he...he _believed_ me. He took my every word and kept it close to his heart. And what did I do? I just trapped his feelings into a jar and made him slowly suffer the more I talked to her. The more I talked to _Caly_**_._**

I always told myself that it was _her_fault that this all happened. I always convinced myself that _she_ was the one that purposely did this just so that she could date me. All of the words that she used to insult Nico with were just the same as insulting _me_. But why? Why did I have to go and _kiss_ her? Why did I have to go and ruin _everything?_

I heard footsteps and I glanced up. I didn't even notice when I started to look down at the ground in misery.

I saw curly blonde hair tied back into a tight ponytail. _Annabeth_.

She was most likely looking for Nico. She had those intimidating gray eyes I used to be so madly in love with, with her eyes scanning the area as if she were looking for something or someone—which was, as I guessed before, Nico.

I already knew Nico so well, so I could already guess that he went to Miles Square Park. I mean, it would've been pretty bad if I didn't know my own...

Right, I can't call him that anymore because I fucking _screwed it up!_

I unconsciously grasped the beaded necklace that Nico tied around my neck on my birthday—August 18th. The necklace that Nico gave me was my most treasured possession; if I lost it, it was as if Nico _permanently_ left me. It would've been as if the only part of Nico that was kept inside my heart was just taken away from me.

Annabeth disappeared from my sight when she stepped off the campus. She probably had an idea of where Nico could've gone instead of just hopelessly looking at each centimeter of the school.

There was no one around me where I was. I really doubted that anyone would find me here. It was the very front of school, but no one ever came here. The only reason why people came here was to go to their cars to drive somewhere to eat for lunch or something. But it wasn't as if people would turn around and look at the wall of the building as if they knew I was there. People usually just walked and talked along. I mean, seriously, I could've killed one of them, but the others would simply continue to walk and talk. It was just how distracted they were. You know, now that I think about it, I was like that too before I fucked up absolutely _everything_ in my life.

I heard footsteps again and I thought it was Annabeth returning from wherever place that she went to in search of Nico.

I glanced upward, expecting to see intimidating gray eyes, but instead found light caramel eyes.

Of course Calypso Atlas decided to come when I was thinking of negative thoughts about her.

"What do you want?" I growled at her with a glare sent in her direction. She sat down without a sound and, thankfully, it was a respectable distance away.

She glanced at me with sad eyes. "Look, I—"

"I don't even want to hear what you have to say to me," I cut her off.

She stopped, averting her gaze toward the ground. "I'm sorry," she whispered faintly, but I could still hear it loud and clear.

I shut my eyes and attempted to stop myself from shaking so violently. Caly had the _nerve_to _apologize_to me _now_ of all times?!

I clenched my teeth together in anger. "Everything you said about him... Everything you did... And now that you've come to the result of everything you did you come and _apologize?!_" I was pretty much yelling by the end of the sentence, but it felt good.

She flinched, gluing her eyes to the ground and fiddling with her fingernails.

I sighed and leaned back against the building, running my hand through my hair.

"Look," I began to say, "If you don't have anything to say to me, then leave."

Her eyes shot up from the ground and landed onto me. Her caramel eyes were wide, and they were full of fear.

"I—I want to help you," she stuttered. "I want...to help you get better. Mourning over this isn't going to do anything, right?"

I gulped, narrowing my eyes at her. "Yeah, I guess," I cautiously said. What was she trying to pull on me?

"Then, let me help you!" She pleaded, staring into my eyes. "I won't do anything, really."

I sighed, glancing onto the ground. I wanted _someone_to help me. At least there was _someone_would could take this pain away.

"Fine," I said through gritted teeth. I felt like I was going to regret this later on, but I wanted the pain to go away. Deep down inside, I wanted at least _someone_to help. To make me feel better. To return my personality from before.

I never actually suffered such a heartbreaking break-up. I mean, my first girlfriend was Annabeth. I was with her for a long time. Then, Nico came, and I fell in...

"Percy, are you okay?" Caly asked me with a concerned look.

The break-up that I had with Annabeth wasn't so bad because I had Nico. But maybe if I had someone else, the break-up with him wouldn't be as bad either.

I tore my eyes from the ground and stared straight at her. I could tell she was becoming nervous from me.

"W-What?" She hesitantly asked me.

"Do you love me?" I questioned her, and I was so surprised from how my voice sounded. It didn't sound _sad_or _depressed_anymore.

"W-Well," she stammered. She stopped, as if she were trying to think of a proper answer. "I-I do love you. But, I promise not to—"

I cut her off when I pushed my lips onto Caly's.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: I thought of two different plots for Percico High School AU fanfics. Well, after all of the unfinished stories I have, it looks like I'll be writing Percico fanfics for the rest of my life. And, I guess you guys are happy about that.**_

_**Note: Thank you, Shinigami89, for editing and beta reading my chapters and all of that. I really appreciate it!**_

_**Warning: Homosexuality, language, child abuse, death, bullying, break-ups, sexual themes (I'll add more along the way.) **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I am definitely not Rick Riordan. Also, I got the "Hades abuses Nico" idea from some fanfic…though which fanfic I got it from I don't remember. Ciao!**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Violin That Started it Again<strong>

**Author: Loving Healer**

**Part 3: Percy Jackson & Annabeth Chase**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong>

* * *

><p>I shut the door and the sound resonated throughout my house. My heart pounded in my chest even though the event happened two hours ago.<p>

_What did I do?_

My head hurt as if I had a massive headache. My palms were sweaty, and I felt like breaking down right where I was in front of the entrance to the house and crying until I couldn't cry anymore. I felt like crying until the tears couldn't run down.

This day was just so fucked up. Why did this have to happen to me on the _first_ day back to school? Actually, why did this day have to even _exist?_Why could this day just never come? Why _me?_

_Why did I do it?_

Caly thinks we're fucking _dating_now and I was too afraid to deny it. Instead, I just watched her as she talked joyfully about how she never predicted that such a thing would happen to her. I never thought that such a thing would happen either.

_Then, why did I make it happen?!_

I'm such an idiot. I thought that maybe if I had someone else to love, the break-up would be assuaged. But, _no._It just got _worse._

I felt _horrible. Devastated_ even, and I have never even used that word. I just didn't even want to do anything anymore. I couldn't smile or laugh, or hug or kiss him anymore. I couldn't even _see_him normally like before because he's _gone._He's gone all because I was such a seaweed brain. He probably moved all of his stuff out his room to go with someone else.

I shut my eyes and heaved a sigh, hoping that when I opened them up again, I would just be waking up from some terrible nightmare. But, unfortunately, I knew that wouldn't happen.

I slid my ocean-blue backpack off of my shoulders and onto the ground. Leaning my back against the front door, I reopened my eyes. Everything seemed so peaceful and quiet, which totally contradicted what I was _actually_ feeling.

I wished that there was some way that I could fix this. Some way that I could reverse back into time and pretend that life was normal or at least _try_ to prevent the break-up from happening in the first place. But, _no_. I just _had_ to be born an idiot.

"Percy? Are you home?" my mom's voice asked from the kitchen.

I snapped out of my thoughts. I blinked blankly before the question actually registered in my head.

"Y-Yeah, I'm home," I attempted to say as casually as possible, which failed miserably.

Sally's head poked out of the kitchen entrance and her eyes widened as she searched my face frantically.

"Percy! What happened to you?" In an instant, she was in front of me with a worried and concerned expression across her face. Her hands were placed on my shoulders.

"I'm fine, Mom!" I brushed the question aside while adding in a fake chuckle to add to the effect.

She glared at me—something that I had _never_ seen before. Before, I couldn't even _imagine_ my mom glaring, and I had never thought about it.

"Don't you _dare_ lie to me, Mr. Jackson," she snapped. She soon exhaled deeply to calm herself. She offered a small, apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, honey. You just _never_ lie," she explained. "It seems so unusual to hear a lie coming from _you_ of all people!"

I decided to ask, "How did you even know I was lying?"

Sally gave me a skeptical look. "I'm pretty sure that I would know my son well enough to know if he's telling the truth or not after seventeen years."

I shrugged at the explanation. "I guess that would make sense."

My mom rolled her eyes. "Of course it makes sense, Percy." She cleared her throat. "You _almost_ succeeded in getting us off topic."

"Almost?"

"Almost," she repeated. "Percy, what's wrong?"

I sighed heavily. "There's nothing—"

"Honey," she frowned at me, "I already know that there's something wrong." She took her hands off of my broad shoulders. "If you ever want to talk about something, just remember that your mother is always available. Alright?" She smiled gently. "You can always talk to Paul too. Don't bottle it all up in yourself, Percy. Life will never end well like that, and if you keep it up for a long time, your heart will shatter more easily the more you don't share."

She began to walk back into the kitchen, but my mouth decided otherwise.

"You're not going to ask me where Nico is?" my mouth opened without my consent.

She whirled around with her eyebrows raised. "Percy, I asked you what was wrong because I have a feeling it involves Nico. You never go _anywhere_ without him. That's why I was hoping you'd tell me the reason of Nico's disappearance."

I frowned and shifted my weight between my two feet. My gaze averted toward the ground and I shoved my hands into my pockets.

Sally seemed to notice my nervous demeanor because she stated, "If you're not ready, you don't have to tell me. It's your decision, Percy, not mine. I'm not trying to force it out of you, just remember that."

"Just like what you said," I murmured quietly, "the more I keep to myself, the worse I'll get, right?"

She caught my eyes with her gaze as she nodded.

"Do you want to sit down?" she offered me, gesturing to the dining table. "This might be a long story."

I nodded, offering her a small smile. I didn't want to worry my mom so much. I always felt as if I failed her after everything that she did to me to make me feel more happy and comfortable with life. I owed her _a lot._

I sat down in the closest seat to me around the dining table, and my mom placed herself in the seat across from me. It felt as if I were about to be interrogated. Then again, this was kind of the same thing.

"You're not going to make me do my homework first?" I joked.

Sally chuckled, a bright smile across her face. "That can wait, Percy. Unless, you want to do—"

"No, no, I'm fine, Mom," I quickly interrupted her statement, resulting in laughter originating from across the dining table.

She shut her eyes and exhaled deeply through her nose. When she reopened them, she had a serious look on her face—something that I rarely saw as well.

"So, Percy," she started. "What happened today?"

I gulped. It was going to hurt retelling the story and living through it all a second time. But, I couldn't just bottle it up and make my heart weaker with every secret I keep. I have to at least tell it to _one_ person that exists in my life.

I twiddled my thumbs. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves down. What was about to happen was something that I didn't want to happen. My emotions were going to skyrocket soon, but there was no other way to explain it to her. Was this how Nico felt when he explained the day his sister and mother passed away?

I mentally shook my head, ridding the thought of Nico di Angelo. Thinking about him while retelling the events that occurred this morning would _not_ be pretty.

"It all began this morning," I began to explain, "when I decided to talk to this girl named Caly."


	8. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: First dream/flashback of this fanfic from _The Violin That Started it All_ out of many, many more. **_

_**Note: Thank you, Shinigami89, for editing and beta reading my chapters and all of that. I really appreciate it!**_

_**Warning: Homosexuality, language, child abuse, death, bullying, break-ups, sexual themes (I'll add more along the way.) **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I am definitely not Rick Riordan. Also, I got the "Hades abuses Nico" idea from some fanfic…though which fanfic I got it from I don't remember. Ciao!**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Violin That Started it Again<strong>

**Author: Loving Healer**

**Part 3: Percy Jackson & Annabeth Chase**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong>

* * *

><p>I told my mom everything. From the day that Caly started to talk to me last year about wanting to date me to the event at lunch when I...<p>

I didn't even want to _think_about what I did. I felt so _guilty._Even though I wasn't dating him anymore, I felt as if I were _still_ betraying him. Then again, the whole reason as to why we broke up was because I betrayed him. I wish I never did. I wish I thought things through instead of acting so rash. I wish I kept chanting his name over and over inside my head whenever I talked to Caly.

My mom was silent for awhile, letting my whole story sink in. She wasn't staring at anything in particular, and I had a feeling that she was either still trying to digest the words or she was trying to think of something comforting to say to me.

"Oh, Percy..." She trailed off, breaking the silence. She stared at me with sympathetic eyes. Her eyebrows were furrowed together in worry. "Your first harsh break-up. Percy, I know it's hard—"

"_Hard?_" I repeated. "This is _way_harder than just that. I regret everything!" My voice was raising its volume. "I want him back. Hell, he would be here if I wasn't such an _idiot_this morning! I wouldn't even be having this conversation with you if I wasn't so _stupid!_"

_"Perseus Jackson_," my mom interrupted with a low, warning tone, "do _not _call yourself _stupid_ ever again."

I gulped. I never heard my mom use such a serious and threatening tone in her voice. It, honestly, frightened me.

I took deep breaths to calm myself, but it wasn't working. My mind was racing. My heart was beating a million miles per hour. My gaze couldn't stay in one spot, and my hands kept twitching by my sides. I wanted to run. I wanted to hide from the world forever. I wanted to cry until the tears couldn't run down anymore.

"I'm sorry," I muttered quietly, and she nodded in front of me.

"Do you want me to go get Paul so you wouldn't have to explain this again?" Sally suggested, and I nodded in response. She took herself off of her seat and disappeared deeper into the household to find him.

A few moments later, my mom returned with Paul. I was guessing that she explained the situation to Paul, because in the first time in _years,_ Paul wasn't holding some form of literature in his hands. His eyebrows were already furrowed as if he were trying to interpret the situation, and I was pretty sure he was doing just that.

Sally placed herself back into her original seat and Paul took the chair next to her.

"How do you feel?" Paul questioned. It was probably the most ridiculous question to start off with for the conversation, but for some reason, I didn't know how to answer it.

"I..." I knit my eyebrows together.

Paul raised both of his eyebrows. "Well? How do you feel? I heard yelling just a few moments ago before Sally got me here. I'm guessing you feel angry?"

I nodded.

"Angry at whom? Nico? Caly?" He continued to interrogate.

I gritted my teeth. "Myself," I growled.

He nodded. "Why?"

Why? _Why?_Didn't he know _why?!_Why would he ask me such a _stupid_question like that?

"Why?" I asked quietly at first, but my voice became louder and louder the more words I spoke. "Why? _Why? Why_do I feel angry?!" I jumped up from my seat. "I _cheated_on him! I _cheated_on him with the girl who _insulted_him! I _cheated_on the love of my life! I promised him we would stay together! I _promised_him. He always doubted us, but I always told him that it'd be okay. Now look at us! I _ruined_him!" I was yelling by the end of my rant, but I still didn't feel done.

"What's happening, Brother?" I heard Tyson's innocent voice come from the hallway that led to the stairs.

"Honey, just go back upstairs, okay?" Sally soothed him from her spot in the dining room.

I heard footsteps fading away the more Tyson went up the stairs.

Sally glanced at me. "You should get some rest, Percy. It'll refresh you, so you won't have to stress over your homework, okay?"

I only nodded before making my way upstairs and slamming my bedroom door shut.

I didn't want to do anything. I didn't have enough motivation. My head was beginning to hurt, and it seemed like everything in my room irritated me.

I got into my bed, pulling up the covers so that it covered everything but my head and my arms. It seemed weird and unusual to think that Nico was sleeping in this same bed with me just last night. It felt like ages ago.

I shut my eyes, and when I drifted off to sleep, I had a feeling I was going to regret it.

* * *

><p><em>I was in a park with a few of my friends when I heard a violin start to play somewhere in the park.<em>

_"Do you hear that?" Annabeth, my girlfriend, asked all of us._

_"It sounds so beautiful!" Silena gasped in awe. "I wonder who's playing it."_

_I smiled, releasing my grip from Annabeth. "I'm going to go check, okay guys?_

_They all nodded._

_"You are too obsessed with instrumental music," Annabeth teased me._

_I rolled my eyes. "Hey, blame my step-dad." I laughed before attempting to find the source of the beautiful piece of music._

_I ended up in the back of the park by a single tree when I found the source of the music. He was a bit shorter than me, but I couldn't tell because he was sitting on the ground. He dressed Goth-like. He had black clothing and chains hung down his jeans. The guy had long, dark brown hair that covered most of his face._

_I decided to wait until he was done playing his violin before I said anything. So instead I took in the wonderful music notes he made with the violin with each stroke of the bow against the four violin strings. I had never heard of such music, but it was beautiful._

_He finally finished, so I decided to say something._

_I smiled. "That was such beautiful music you played, by the way."_

_He stood up quickly and whirled around to face me. "Uh, what...are you doing here?"_

_"Well," I drawled, the small, friendly smile still on my face, "I was hanging out here at this park with some of my other friends after school, and we happened to hear your music. My friends aren't really a big fan of classical music, but my step-dad got me into it, since he listens to it around the house all the time and whatnot. So, I decided to follow the music and see who was playing it. You play the violin really well. My step-father would love meeting you, you know?" My smile turned into a grin. "I'm__—__"_

_"Percy Jackson," he finished suddenly._

_My eyes widened as I stared at him I surprise. How did he know my name already? Have I met him before and I just didn't remember him? He_definitely_didn't look familiar to me._

_"How did you know my name?" I decided to finally ask, tilting my head slightly to one side and raising an eyebrow._

_He opened his mouth, but he closed it quickly. He was silent for a long time, but I didn't mind waiting._

_"Not important," he replied, glancing off to the side where his black violin case was on the grassy ground._

_I internally frowned. Not important? What did that mean? I was going to ask him, but it seemed like I was prying into his life. And that seemed pretty rude._

_So I decided to ask something else. "Alright, I guess. What's your name?"_

_He sighed. "Nico. Nico di Angelo."_

_"Nico?" I furrowed my eyebrows at the sound of his name. "I feel like I've heard that from somewhere. It sounds familiar to me. Nico di Angelo... Where have I heard that before?"_

_Nico raised an eyebrow. "I don't think you've ever heard of me. No one knows my name, except for my father and my teachers."_

_I still continued my puzzled expression._Only_his dad and teachers? What about his friends and the rest of his family? It would be kind of depressing if they didn't know his name though._

_"Well, why not?" I questioned him. "What about your friends and the rest of your family?"_

_I saw him tense up. "Not important."_

_I smirked at his reply. "You say that a lot to get out of conversations."_

_"Do I?" he replied, and I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. "I don't have human interaction with people a lot, so I don't really know if I do that."_

_My quizzical expression returned. "Really? You're one confusing guy, Nico. How come you never talk to people?"_

_He shook my head. "Not important," he said for the millionth time._

_I rolled my eyes. Okay, if I were going to be honest, this "not important" stuff was_really_getting on my nerves._

_"Again with the 'not important' stuff. Oh well, guess I can't do anything about it. But, what was that song you were playing called?" I asked, changing the subject._

_Nico's lips tilted downward. "It doesn't have a name."_

_My head tilted sideways more as I slightly frowned. "Well, why not? Don't all songs have a title? I wanted to show my step-dad this music and tell him I found someone playing it on their violin at the park."_

_He sighed as if he were just done with our conversation that seemed to go absolutely nowhere. "I don't think you should do that. It's not very important. And, I kind of just made the song up in my head, so it doesn't have a real title."_

_My head shot up rapidly so that it was straight again. "Wait... You just made it up while you played?!"_

_"Yeah." He arched an eyebrow out of confusion. "What's so wrong about that?"_

_I shook my head, my surprised expression faltering. "Nothing, nothing. It's just, the song seemed like such a well-written song, but then I realized it's not written, and that you just made it all up in your head. That seems like it takes a lot of talent," I explained to him._

_"Not really," he drawled tiredly. "I play the violin like that almost every day."_

_"Really?" I bet I had an impressed expression on my face. A smile formed along my lips again. "Do you play here most of the time? I would love to bring my step-dad and introduce you to him."_

_Nico shook his head side to side. "I don't like playing in front of people. I mean, sure I play in front of people at school, but that's different."_

_"Oh." My smile dropped. I was hoping to listen to Nico play the violin again. He was_exceptionally_good at playing it._

_"Do you want to become friends at least?" I asked with a hint of hope in my voice. "I would love to be friends with someone like you. You seem like such a nice, yet mysterious guy. I would love to know you more."_

_Nico frowned and sighed heavily. "I don't think you would want to become friends with someone like me."_

_I blinked blankly at him in confusion. "Well, why not?"_

_He brushed the question aside, responding with, "Not important."_

_I sighed, but a smile still remained on my face. "Of course you replied with the 'not important.' It's like, whenever I really want to know something about you, you say 'not important.' And hey, your last name's Italian. Does that mean you can speak in Italian and stuff?"_

_Nico shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah, but I was born in Maine."_

_"Oh that's cool," I commented as he bent down and began to put away his violin. "Are you sure you don't want to become friends with me? You mentioned earlier that you didn't have any friends. Well, you replied with 'not important,' but it's just a guess. Are you sure about it though?"_

_He shouldered his violin bag. "I'm positive. Bye, Percy."_

_I sighed, a disappointed look covering my face once more. "See you later Nico."_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: You know, I suck at writing emotions and stuff, so sorry if this chapter sucks.**_

_**Note: Thank you, Shinigami89, for editing and beta reading my chapters and all of that. I really appreciate it!**_

_**Warning: Homosexuality, language, child abuse, death, bullying, break-ups, sexual themes (I'll add more along the way.) **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I am definitely not Rick Riordan. Also, I got the "Hades abuses Nico" idea from some fanfic…though which fanfic I got it from I don't remember. Ciao!**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Violin That Started it Again<strong>

**Author: Loving Healer**

**Part 3: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong>

* * *

><p>My eyes shot open. It was dark now, and I couldn't see a thing in my room. My eyes began to try and adjust to the darkness as I thought about what I had just dreamed of.<p>

I gulped. I turned around in my bed so that I was facing the wall now. I shut my eyes to stop any tears that threatened to fall. There wasn't any heat next to me. Nothing. No one was there when there was supposed to be a certain boy laying next to me. But guess what? He's _gone_ for probably ever.

My teeth clenched tightly together and I gripped my blanket so hard that my knuckles turned white. I didn't want to cry. I had to be strong, didn't I? Don't let anything fall, Percy; don't let yourself fall.

I didn't want to think of what I dreamt. The time when I first met him. The first event that he and I shared together. It was when I finally discovered him and his potential to play the violin so well. I never knew he existed until that day, and I never knew how much _pain_ I would be going through because of him from the breakup.

I was so amazed at how well he could play. I wanted to become friends with him so badly. The more he denied me, the more I wanted him. It was as if he were playing hard to get. I thought that I wouldn't see him ever again after that day, and it broke my heart. But here I was with an _actual_ broken heart because I saw him again. And again. And again.

And again.

What would've happened to me if I never saw him again after that day? Would I still be with Annabeth?

My heart ached at the thought of me seeing Nico after that day in January. Everything that we have done together. Everything that I did to make him smile. Every secret he entrusted to me after knowing him for only a few days. None of that would've existed if Jason didn't stop Luke Castellan from beating him up. None of that would've happened if I didn't check to see who was playing the violin. None of it would have _ever_ happened.

I turned around in my bed and shook my head, my eyes still shut. Stop thinking about it, Percy! Don't let any tears fall. Don't think about it. Don't let any fall and let yourself go back to sleep.

I forced my eyes open. I was laying at the very edge of the bed, so if I rolled anymore I would've fallen off. I missed dinner from that nap, but I didn't seem to feel hungry at all. I always ate a lot, so why didn't I feel the need to eat? Where did my appetite go?

I would've turned around or scooted closer into the middle of the bed, but I wanted the thought that someone else was laying in the middle of the bed to stay in my mind. The back of my mind knew that no one was there, but I attempted to forget about that knowledge.

I rolled over so I was now facing the ceiling. My eyes have accustomed to the dark now, but I didn't want to turn around or look to the other edge of the bed. I didn't want a reminder of what wasn't there.

I wanted to sleep. I felt so tired and exhausted. But at the same time, I didn't want to fall asleep. I didn't want another dream that involved Nico again. I didn't want to be reminded of what's not there anymore. You know, why did I even call these flashbacks "dreams"? They weren't dreams. They were _never_ dreams. They're just nightmares of the memories I had. Memories and events that'll always be there, haunting me with every hour that I sleep.

Was this how Nico felt when his mom and sister died? This pain and misery and sorrow... Did he feel the same thing I was feeling now? Was Nico out there somewhere laughing at me now that I know how he felt and what he experienced? What was Nico doing now? I wonder.

I spared a glance to my right where he would've been. I would've been holding him with my nose buried into his hair. Hell, I wouldn't even _be_ awake and having these treacherous thoughts swim through my mind. Hah, _swim_. How ironic because I loved swimming. Now, I just don't even want it anymore. Just take all the pain away from me. As long as he comes back, I don't even care anymore.

I felt so helpless. I didn't have any hope anymore. What happened to the Percy Jackson that was so optimistic about everything? He was always so happy and full of life. Percy could've brightened up anyone's day. He always joked around about everything and laughed at whatever his friends said. Percy always seemed to have a smile on his face wherever he went. Even if he was having a bad day, he always managed to make something good out of it. What happened to that Percy Jackson? What happened to me?

I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt a tear roll down. I quickly sat up in my bed to wipe the tear away, but more just kept running down. I didn't feel like that Percy Jackson at all. He was dead now. Washed away by the sea,never to return again.

I exhaled deeply. More tears kept falling down. I took another deep breath and swiped an arm across my face. It still seemed as if I didn't even do the action. They were still there, laughing at me as they fell down.

Percy Jackson...Percy Jackson... Who was he now? Where was he in that sea? Why did he let himself be taken away by the waves?

My teeth were so tightly clenched together it felt as if they would break. My eyes were squeezed shut, but the tears still kept falling down. My breathing was ragged and uneven now, and I felt like screaming. Anything. _Anything_—just take this pain away!

I realized my body was shaking, but I couldn't control it. I forced my eyes open once more and my hand was in front of me. I couldn't stop it from shaking. It shook in terror and fear and sorrow.

The tears were just a minor factor to me now. I didn't care anymore. I gave up on them. They soaked my blanket and left trails down my cheeks for more tears to follow. More and more kept falling and falling. I know I said I wanted to cry until I couldn't even cry anymore, but when was that going to happen? When will the tears stop?

I heard a loud noise. It sounded so in-pain, so full of _misery_. It didn't even sound like me. Was it even me? Did I just scream? Where did that sound come from?

I grabbed a fistful of my hair into my trembling hands. My body wouldn't stop shaking. Where was he when I needed him? Where was his sarcasm and humor? His long kisses that he gave me. The rare smile that played along his lips that took me forever to get him to show. The roll of his eyes whenever I made some stupid joke. His body warmth whenever he hugged me or cuddled with me. The feeling of his soft lips pushed onto my own. _Damn it all, where was he?!_

I heard my door swing open and footsteps approach my bed. A scream erupted from my throat but I felt someone embrace me. The smell of candy and sweets wafted in the air, and I calmed down for a bit.

"Go to sleep, Percy." My mom's soothing voice seemed as if it came out of the darkness and into the light.

Another set of footsteps approached me and I already knew it was Paul.

"You'll be fine, Percy. Go to bed. Everything will be fine."

It didn't feel like they were talking to me anymore. Percy, Percy, is all they said. Did I even seem like Perseus Jackson anymore? Why would they even bother calling me such a thing?

Their soothing voices eventually faded, and before I knew it, I drifted off into a restless sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Note: Thank you, Shinigami89, for editing and beta reading my chapters and all of that. I really appreciate it!**_

_**Warning: Homosexuality, language, child abuse, death, bullying, break-ups, sexual themes (I'll add more along the way.) **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I am definitely not Rick Riordan. Also, I got the "Hades abuses Nico" idea from some fanfic…though which fanfic I got it from I don't remember. Ciao!**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Violin That Started it Again<strong>

**Author: Loving Healer**

**Part 3: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth Chase<strong>

* * *

><p>It was the day after the event between Percy and Nico. Nico had stayed over at Silena's house for the night despite the many times he tried to escape. He told her multiple times that he wanted to be alone, but all Silena had argued was, "What's the difference of you being alone and me being with you without making a sound?"<p>

"The fact that there's someone with me or not makes a difference," Nico had whispered to me, and I couldn't help but crack a smile. At least Nico's sarcasm didn't disappear after everything that happened to him.

It was Tuesday now. It was the second day of my senior year in high school. It was weird thinking that I had met Nico last year. It seemed like it was just yesterday when Nico got beat up by Luke Castellan. But now _I'm_the one dating Luke. What a turn of events.

I hadn't seen Percy at all yesterday. I wanted to get a chance to talk with him and see his side of the story. I wasn't one for taking sides without even hearing the other side. I knew that Percy wouldn't lie to me about what had happened, so I was hoping to hear what happened from his perspective.

I tried to think. Where would Percy even be? I dated him before so I should know Percy very well, shouldn't I? I would ask Nico since it seemed to me like he was much closer to Percy than I was, but I was afraid of bringing up a topic that should not be brought up. Percy was considered the new He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named between Silena, Nico, and me.

My feet took me around the school in search of Percy. I didn't have a clue as to where to start, which was something that I didn't want to admit, but my feet seemed to have a feeling.

My feet stopped when I was faced by none other than Jason Grace. He had a somber expression, and his electric blue eyes looks very worried and concerned.

"Annabeth?" he asked me, and even though he was supposed to wear glasses, I was sure he knew it was me. Jason received glasses from an optometrist when he realized he couldn't see the signs very well on the side of the road whenever he was driving.

"Did you lose your glasses or something?" I teased him. "You haven't worn them for awhile."

Jason shrugged. "Yeah, it's already been a few weeks or so. I think Thalia took it just to make me feel frustrated or something. I asked her about it but she said she didn't know where they were, even though it seemed like she was lying."

I chuckled. "You should just search her room. School is starting now, and you wouldn't be able to read the board without them. Try asking her again."

"Maybe I should," he said, considering the idea in his head.

"And what's with the sad look on your face?" I interrogated.

Jason raised an eyebrow, but he soon realized what I was talking about. "Oh, well, I just found Percy. He told me what happened yesterday morning. Did he tell you?"

I shook my curly blonde hair. "Silena told me yesterday when I found her and Nico at a park."

He nodded in understanding. "I see. I found Percy just now. He was crying in the field."

I raised both of my eyebrows in surprise. "Crying?"

Jason frowned. "He must be taking this hard. I mean, I know I would be if I was in Percy's place."

"Where was he?" I questioned him.

Jason replied, "He was in the field. You going to go talk to him?"

I nodded. "You coming with me?"

He shook his head in response. "It seem like he wants to be left alone, but I think you'll manage. Just...be careful with him."

I offered him a smile. "Who do you think I am?"

He chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Annabeth Chase, the girl who knows how to do pretty much any and everything."

It was now my turn to roll my eyes. "Oh please." I chuckled and walked past Jason. "See you later, Golden Boy."

"Oh please," Jason said, imitating me. "See you later. I would call you 'Wise Girl' but that isn't my thing. It's Percy's."

I smiled to myself at Jason's comment before making my destination the field.

* * *

><p>The field was absolutely empty except for me and another person. He was sitting with his back against the tree that Nico always sat at, facing the opposite direction from me. He didn't know that I approached until I spoke up.<p>

"Hey, Percy," I finally said, and Percy slightly jumped.

He softly laughed. "Is that you Annabeth? Don't scare me like that, you know."

My eyes narrowed at the back of his head. "You can stop with the act, Percy."

There was a pause before he asked, "How'd you know?"

I walked up to his side. "May I sit down?"

He slightly nodded, so I took a seat next to him.

"I found Silena and Nico at the park yesterday," I began to explain. I glanced up at the sky. I knew Percy hated crying in front of people, so I didn't bother glancing at him and making him feel uncomfortable.

I sighed quietly and continued, "Silena told me what happened yesterday. Was she there when it happened?"

He nodded again, swiping his eyes with his wrist. "She was there."

I nodded in comprehension. "Hey, I wanted to know your side of the story. Would you mind telling me?"

He chuckled, but it didn't sound very humorous in any way. "I thought you would side with Nico since he was your friend and all."

I raised an eyebrow and lightly punched his shoulder. "I thought you knew me better than that, Seaweed Brain. I don't take a side unless I know both stories."

He stared up at the sky. His green eyes no longer looked as if they reflected the sea. It looked as if it reflected the saddened rain instead. Dried tear tracks were visible down his cheeks, and it was weird not seeing a smile upon his lips. I almost felt the same as Percy just by looking at him.

Percy ran a hand through his hair. "I never meant to cheat on him. I just... I don't know what I was doing. I'm such an _idio_t. A seaweed brain, really."

"Then why did you do it?" I pressed further, wanting to hear the whole story.

"Do you remember that one day on my birthday when I went outside to answer my phone?" He finally glanced at me, and his expression looked so depressed. It looked as if he was lost and was trying to find his way again, but he was failing.

I nodded, recalling the memory. "We all wondered why you had to step outside and answer it. We just thought you _really_didn't want us to hear whatever conversation you were going to have."

"The person was actually Caly," he put bluntly. He took a deep breath before continuing again. "I went outside and there she was. What she said to me that day... I guess it...touched my heart."

"Touched your heart," I repeated. "Didn't think you thought like that."

He rolled his eyes and playfully pushed me, and I softly laughed. I was also happy when I saw a smile appear on Percy's mouth.

His smile dropped. "I...ended up kissing her that day." His eyes seemed clouded, as if he didn't want to think of the memory. Actually, I was pretty sure he didn't want to.

"What happened on the first day of school then?" I interrogated.

"She texted me, asking me to meet her where she usually was," he replied. "So I did. I told Nico that I'll be back later, and I went to meet her."

"When I saw her, I immediately thought of that kiss on my birthday." His eyes fixed onto the shortly-trimmed grass that we sat on. "I wanted to tell her to not get the wrong idea about it. She looked so sad, and I regretted telling her that. She wanted another kiss, but I didn't want to give her false hope. Then, she just talked normally to me, as if we were just friends. It was weird, because for some reason, it didn't feel _right_to me. At one point, she wants to kiss me, and the next she's talking to me as if we were childhood friends. I..." his voice cracked.

"Nico and Silena appeared then," I surmised, and he nodded. He covered his face with the palm of his right hand, but I could see some tears fall from the corner of his eyes.

"Have you tried talking to Nico about it?" I questioned, directing my gaze back onto the sky.

He shook his head. "I know he wouldn't want to talk to me." Percy's voice was muffled from his hand. "He hates me; I know he does. I kissed Caly _twice_without telling him _onc_e. I promised him I would stay with him forever. But _guess fucking what?_I just _gave_him empty promises!"

My heart ached knowing how horrible he felt. It was so unnatural hearing how depressed Percy was since he was always so full of joy. No one like Percy deserves this kind of pain.

He swiped his hand down his face. "What does...What does Nico think of me now?"

"After his backstory and everything, I know he probably...holds a grudge on you." I exhaled. "He's depressed right now like you are. And he's back to his old self."

Right as I finished my last sentence, I saw Percy's hands clench to fists from the corner of my eyes.

"_Why?_" Percy asked to no one in particular. His voice was shaking, and so were his fists.

"I suggest you talk to him," I stated, picking myself up from the ground. "You don't seem like the one to give up, right?"

He gulped, wiping his face again with his hand. "No, I don't, huh?"

I smiled, ruffling his soft, black hair. "No, you don't. Go on and get your man back Percy. He needs you, and you need him too. Go show him what you're made of."

He chuckled, and it wasn't fake this time. "Yeah, I need to get my man back."


	11. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note: This will be shorter than _The Violin That Started it All__._ At least, I think so. Then again, I said that _The Violin That Started it All_ would be like 30 chapters but I guess not.**_

_**Note: Thank you, Shinigami89, for editing and beta reading my chapters and all of that. I really appreciate it!**_

_**Warning: Homosexuality, language, child abuse, death, bullying, break-ups, sexual themes (I'll add more along the way.) **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I am definitely not Rick Riordan. Also, I got the "Hades abuses Nico" idea from some fanfic…though which fanfic I got it from I don't remember. Ciao!**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Violin That Started it Again<strong>

**Author: Loving Healer**

**Part 3: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase**

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong>

* * *

><p>Annabeth's pep talk really got me fired up. She even pulled me up from my spot on the ground and dragged me to the restrooms so I could look better and make it seem as if I <em>weren't <em>crying the whole time during lunch even though I actually was.

When I came out of the bathroom, she took my arm and pulled me along to wherever Nico and Silena were. I was feeling very hopeful, but at the same time I knew it would be absolutely useless. I knew Nico well enough to know that he wouldn't just accept my apology as if the whole cheating ordeal was nothing.

"Does anyone else know about the breakup other than us and Jason?" Annabeth questioned me, starting a conversation. I would bet you anything that she knew I was thinking about what was yet to come.

"Well," I drawled, "Silena and Nico know."

She scoffed. "They were included in the 'us.'"

"Oh," I simply said, and I already knew Annabeth was rolling her eyes at my stupidity.

"Well?" she asked. "Does anyone else know about it?"

I frowned, knitting my eyebrows together. "_Hm__._I guess, now that Jason knows about it, I think he'll tell the others where I've been and why."

Annabeth nodded slowly. "It seems typical of Jason to not hide anything from his friends unless he promised not to."

"Yep, exactly like Jason," I agreed, shrugging. "Jason's such an honest guy."

She chuckled, turning a corner. "Yeah, he surely is."

"I wonder what he's like with Piper," I remarked.

"What do you mean?"

"People seem different with the person they love, don't they?" I asked her, and she nodded.

"They are," Annabeth answered. "Luke seems _a lot_different from before we dated. Was Nico any different?"

I tried to remember, but all the memories that we had together flashed through my mind and made it seem like I was carrying the whole sky on my shoulders.

"Can we...not talk about that?" I half-asked, half-pleaded.

There was a pause before Annabeth muttered, "I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—"

"No, really, it's fine," I tried to say nonchalantly, but my voice cracked.

Annabeth stopped in her tracks and I almost knocked her over. She quickly whirled around on the balls of her feet and sent a stinging pain along the side of my face.

I stumbled back a bit and grabbed my cheek, attempting to send a glare her way. It didn't seem to work. I was too stunned to give her a glare.

"Do not ever, Perseus Jackson, _eve__r_ pretend to be okay in front of me _again,_" Annabeth pronounced slowly. She sounded so calm that it horrified me.

My eyes were wide and I couldn't even formulate actual, coherent words. The fact that Annabeth slapped me a few seconds ago was still trying to be processed in my brain.

"R-Right," I finally managed, attempting to regain my composure as the stinging pain began to subside. "Sorry."

Annabeth smiled triumphantly. Man, didn't she feel the _least_sorry for hitting a guy with a broken heart?

"Good. You better be," she stated firmly. "I can always tell when you're lying to me, Percy. I think I've known you long enough to know when you lie and when you don't. After all, I _did_date you at one point." Annabeth chuckled. "It's weird to think that we were once dating, isn't it?"

I nodded, a small, amused smile forming on my untouched lips. "Yeah, it is. It feels _weird_thinking about kissing you now."

Annabeth grimaced. "_Very_weird," she emphasized. She reached out her hand and tugged on my wrist. "Come on Perce. We have someone to talk to, don't we?"

I frowned. "Annabeth, you and I both know he isn't just going to accept my apology like it was nothing."

She smiled, a mischievous twinkle in her gray eyes. "You don't think I know that already?"

I blinked blankly at her. "Wait... If you already know that, then why are you taking me to see him anyway? It's just a waste of time, isn't it? Why should we even bother?"

"Nico has been trying to get his mind off of you ever since yesterday," Annabeth began to explain. "As far as I know from my observations, it isn't working out very well. If _you,_" she jabbed a finger at my chest, "suddenly appear and try to apologize to him, he won't be getting his mind off of you. He still loves you, Percy. When you try and get him back, he'll refuse because he holds long-time grudges and everything. The fact that you _still_want to date him will be stuck in his mind like a mouse in a mouse trap.

"His mind will try to fight the idea of getting back together with you, but the more you advance on him, the more he'll see how much you want him. But you can't just go to him every single day or something. You'll just annoy him so badly he'll never even think about the idea. And if you do it too much, it'll make you seem desperate. I'm pretty sure neither of us want it to seem like you're desperate."

Good gods, how did Annabeth even _think_ of these plans and ideas? How does a brain like Annabeth's work anyway?

"How long did it even take you to think of that?" I asked her, completely stunned by that huge plan.

She frowned as she concentrated deeply. "When I was dragging you over here after I made you wash your face—that was when it popped into my mind."

I sighed exasperatedly. "How do you even think of such _brilliant_ plans like that? And I _never_ use the word 'brilliant'!"

She laughed. "I know. 'Brilliant' doesn't seem to be a common word you usually use. I'm proud of you." Annabeth nodded slowly in approval.

I rolled my eyes. "Can we just get to him now? I haven't seen him in forever and I miss seeing him."

"Percy, it's been _a_ _day_."

"It still seems like forever!"

Annabeth laughed once more. "You really love him, don't you?"

"Of course I love him!" I stated defensively.

She smiled. "That's good. Just...don't screw up so much next time."

"Yeah, yeah. I think I've learned my lesson by now," I replied.

Annabeth nodded. "I have to warn you about something though. Will you hear me out?"

"'Course I will," I answered. "Fire away."

Annabeth sharply inhaled. "When Nico rejects you, it's probably going to hurt. _A lot_. Well, I guess it depends on how much you love him. But I can already tell you love him a whole lot. He's going to reject you the first time around, but will you be able to handle it?"

My mind reeled to last night when I broke down from my flashback of the first time I talked to Nico.

Apparently I had some kind of frightened expression on my face because she stared worriedly at me. "Did something happen? You usually never act like this."

"I just...broke...down last night," I mumbled, resulting in Annabeth widening her eyes.

"_What?!" _She cried.

"I had a flashback of the first time I met Nico," I explained as simply as possible so I wouldn't have to think about the details of the dream. Correction—nightmare.

Annabeth was silent for awhile, but she finally manage to say, "I'm so sorry..."

I shook my head. "It's not your fault, so you don't even need to apologize. But, did you...feel this way when I broke up with you?"

Annabeth shuffled her feet together, averting her gaze to the ground. "Y-Yeah." She glanced up at me, and there wasn't even a trace of sadness. "But, that isn't important right now. Will you be able to handle it?"

I gulped and nodded. "If I want to get Nico back, I'll have to."

She grinned. "There's the Percy I know." She tugged on my wrist. "Let's go get your man back, Percy."

I chuckled. "Right," I replied as I let her drag me to wherever Nico and Silena were located.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Note: Thank you, Shinigami89, for editing and beta reading my chapters and all of that. I really appreciate it!**_

_**Warning: Homosexuality, language, child abuse, death, bullying, break-ups, sexual themes (I'll add more along the way.) **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I am definitely not Rick Riordan. Also, I got the "Hades abuses Nico" idea from some fanfic…though which fanfic I got it from I don't remember. Ciao!**_

_**More Disclaimers: I do not own the song Am I Wrong by Nico and Vinz.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Violin That Started it Again<strong>

**Author: Loving Healer**

**Part 3: Percy Jackson & Annabeth Chase**

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong>

* * *

><p>I was <em>definitely <em>not prepared for how much it hurt. I mean, I thought I was, but I thought wrong.

I wish I could've erased that day from time and existence. Someone was probably born that day, but I still wanted to erase the day when the broken pieces of my heart were broken even more. That person could be born another day.

Annabeth and I turned a corner, and I almost ran into the person who was going to run my heart over with a car that contained the coldest emotions someone could ever possess.

Someone, most likely Silena, pulled him back to prevent him from running into me, and Annabeth tugged on my arm to stop me. My crushed heart was now pounding furiously against my chest as I glanced down at the person who I regretfully lied to.

He glanced up at me with blank eyes. They weren't full of happiness and love like they used to be. I missed getting lost in those eyes. Why did I have to go and take it all away?

I almost felt like breaking down just by looking at him. Actually, I was about to until Annabeth tugged on my arm again and whispered in my ear, "Pull it together, Percy!"

I blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill as I looked at her from the corner of my eyes. She had a determined gaze on her face when she nodded slightly to me.

"Annabeth?" Silena, who was standing behind Nico, finally broke the silence between us. I noticed that she didn't even bother to acknowledge my presence.

"Hi Silena," Annabeth greeted.

"We were about to look for you!" she cried. "Where have you been?"

She lightly elbowed me. "Talking to Percy. Remember? He's your _friend,_ Silena."

Her gaze turned toward me as if she just noticed me. "Oh, hey Percy!" She greeted enthusiastically, but I could tell already that it was fake from the first word of the sentence.

"Hey," I greeted simply. I debated on offering her a smile, but it seemed like too much effort to give her a fake one.

I took a sharp breath as I glanced at Nico. He was staring intently at me as if waiting to see what I was trying to pull for being there.

"Hey Nico," I hesitantly greeted. I was pretty sure I just died by saying those two words to him.

Nico's eyes finally met mine, and we had a staring contest for what felt like a millennium. I gulped, and it felt like I was slightly shaking under his intense gaze. I was so afraid of saying something wrong in front of him. What if I screwed Annabeth's plan up while talking to him? I was certain that was a possibility.

"Silena," Annabeth broke the heavy cloud of silence, "can I talk to you?"

Her thin eyebrows rose as she stared back at Annabeth. "O-Okay," she stammered merely from surprise. They went off to the side somewhere to talk about...something, but it was now a minor factor to me when I realized Annabeth purposely did that to leave us alone.

I didn't even have a clue on what to say. What was I supposed to say first? Do I just get straight to the point first or should I just try to get him to be comfortable around me? He seemed very tense, and I felt like trying to get him to relax.

I parted my lips to say something, but he beat me to it when he said, "Hey."

I blinked blankly. "What?"

Nico rolled his eyes, leaning his back against the wall to my right. "You told me 'hey.' I decided to reply back to you since I never actually said anything."

_Pull it together!_I heard Annabeth's voice in the back of my mind. I _really_needed to stop zoning out.

"Right," I said awkwardly. I was about to ask how he has been, but I was pretty sure that was a stupid question. I mean, how would _you_feel if the person who promised to be with you for a lifetime cheated on you?

"How are you and Caly?" Nico broke the silence that seemed to appear every time someone finished a statement. "Caly must be happy now that she's finally with you, huh?" I could sense the bitter tone he decided to not hide.

"Nico—"

"Caly came by earlier," he cut me off. "Told me that you and her are official, aren't you? She said that even though she only wanted to be friends with you, you kissed her. Isn't that right?"

"Nico, just hear me out," I pleaded. My heart throbbed in my chest and I didn't want to hear Nico talk about her and me anymore.

"I'm listening," Nico snapped, and the uninterested expression he had seemed permanent.

"I'm sorry," I began to say. I ran a nervous hand through my hair. "I'm sorry I...I kissed her. I didn't mean to. It's just—"

"You felt _sorry _for her, didn't you?" Nico cut me off once more. "So you kissed her since she just oh so _desperately _wanted you. And now that you did it, you regret it since you feel sorry for _me_now. So now you're just running back and forth between us since you feel _sorry_for the _both_of us. Aren't I right?"

His beautiful, dark brown eyes sent a glare in my direction as he shoved his hands into his pockets. I was positive his hands formed fists.

"You know," Nico began after I didn't know how to reply, "I would've forgiven you if you just told me and you didn't mean it. If you told me it was a mistake _before _I had to find out for _myself, _I honestly would've forgiven you. But guess what? You just _had_to feel guilty and afraid of what I'd say, so you shut it out. You knew for _half a month _and you didn't even bother telling me. I thought you loved me, Perseus Jackson. Where's the love from _that?_"

_Shit, _why did Nico have to be so _right?_

"Your wrong," I blurted out, surprising the both of us.

"Really?" Nico challenged. "Tell me, where am I wrong?"

Was it a coincidence that one of the people that sang the song _Am I Wrong _was named Nico?

"I _don't _feel sorry for you," I corrected him.

He raised a puzzled eyebrow at me. "What?"

"Okay, I know that sounds weird, but let me explain it to you," I stated. I took a deep breath once more and began my explanation.

"I _don't _feel sorry for you," I repeated again for emphasis. "I know you hate pity, and during the few most happiest months of my life, I taught myself to not show you pity. So I'm not going to do that now or anytime soon.

"I wanted to apologize to you for all the lies that I gave you," I continued. "I know I promised you that I would be with you forever and ever, and I still intend it to be that way. I know you probably won't forgive me right away, but I won't stop trying. I'll talk to Caly soon and break it off."

He opened his mouth to say something, but I already knew what he was going to say, so I cut him off.

"I know I don't keep my promises very well. But everyone learns from mistakes, right? I'll fix the mess I've done, and I promise you I won't give up."

There was a long silence of him staring at me. His glare disappeared, which I guess was a good sign. Nico didn't say anything, and I was getting really nervous. My palms were getting sweaty as I thought of so many possibilities. Did I say something wrong? Did he not understand something? Or was he not even listening to me? I _hoped_he listened to me because that was probably the best thing I've ever said other than that one time I told my mom how much I loved him and I had no idea he was standing behind me.

He chuckled. _He fucking chuckled._I had no idea why he was laughing, and I was getting pretty irritated. I was about to ask him, but he explained it before I could ask.

"_Most happiest _isn't proper grammar, Percy." His chuckling came to a stop, but there was still a trace of his gorgeous smile upon his luscious lips. My heart seemed to rebuild itself just by watching him smile. I guess the Nico di Angelo that I tried so hard to get to appear never actually disappeared.

I smirked. "You laugh about _that?_"

He nodded. "Still the same old Percy after everything. But, you know, it's going to take a lot more effort if you want to win me back. I—"

"Hold strong grudges, I know," I finished for him. "But you know, holding long-term grudges can be a fatal flaw of yours."

He raised an eyebrow for an explanation but the bell rang before either of us could say anymore.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note: I also plan on making Part 3 around 20 chapters? I don't think I can make it that long at this rate...I'm trying to not progress the story too fast so that it's unrealistic. I honestly hate it when they break up and get back together in like two chapters! Nico wouldn't do that at all! Okay, sorry for the unnecessary rant; here we go. **_

_**Note: Thank you, Shinigami89, for editing and beta reading my chapters and all of that. I really appreciate it!**_

_**Warning: Homosexuality, language, child abuse, death, bullying, break-ups, sexual themes (I'll add more along the way). **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I am definitely not Rick Riordan. Also, I got the "Hades abuses Nico" idea from some fanfic…though which fanfic I got it from I don't remember. Ciao!**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Violin That Started it Again<strong>

**Author: Loving Healer**

**Part 3: Percy Jackson & Annabeth Chase**

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong>

* * *

><p>My leg bounced up and down as I glanced at the clock every few seconds. I gritted my teeth in anger. It was as if <em>time<em>didn't want me to break up with Caly! God, what was up with the world?

An object hit me in the side of the head and I turned to glare in the direction where it came from. To be more specific, I glared in the direction of the _person_who decided to throw a crumpled piece of paper at me. I examined it at its place on the ground, and from how much lead he used to color part of the paper, it looked burnt to me.

He laughed quietly at me but I could tell he was trying to miserably hide it.

"What do you want?" I fiercely whispered to him.

He smirked, leaning toward me. "What are you so eager for, _hm__?_"

"Why do you care, Leo?" I snapped a bit harsher than I intended.

Leo brought a hand up to his chest in a dramatic gesture and gasped. "Well, _Perc_y. I am _hurt_ by your words."

I rolled my eyes and rested my cheek onto the palm of my hand. "Whatever."

He chuckled and picked up the piece of crumpled paper off the ground. "So," he started, unraveling the piece of paper, "what are you so eager about? I mean I know this is the last class we have to suffer through, but what do you even plan on doing after school? Afraid you'll be late to something?"

I sighed exasperatedly. "Did Annabeth tell you?" I questioned.

He blinked blankly. "Tell me wh—oh!" His eyes brightly lit up as if there were a fire in them.

"Valdez!" A voice boomed from the front of the classroom. All eyes turned to Leo, and when most people would have their faces burning with embarrassment for being singled out, he laughed.

"Yes, Mrs. Athena?" he asked with a Cheshire cat grin spread upon his face.

"That's Mrs. _Chase_ to you," she snapped. "Just because you know my daughter does not mean you have the privilege to call me by my first name rather than my surname."

"_Sir_-name?" Leo furrowed his eyebrows together. They seemed to be as dark as ash even though his curly hair was a chocolate brown.

A smirk came upon Leo's lips and I already knew something was about to happen that would piss the teacher off.

"I thought you were a _woman._ Is there something you would like to share with the class, _Mr. Chase?_"

The students erupted into laughter all around the classroom while Mrs. Chase sighed heavily.

"Enough, enough," she said. "Let's get back to the lesson without _any more interruption_s. Right, _Valdez?_"

Leo softly laughed. "Right, _Mr. Chas_e."

Some of the students attempted to hold in their laughter and chuckles as the teacher nodded and gave her full concentration to teaching the new lesson that I wasn't actually listening too. I could already tell that Leo wasn't either.

Another object collided with my temple and I turned to give a glare at him once more. Wow, I felt so much like Nico. Maybe it was because I loved him so much.

He smirked and leaned toward me again, picking up the charred-looking piece of paper in the process. "Continuing with our conversation..." he trailed off, glancing at the back of Mrs. Chase and flipping her off with a tongue stuck out in a mocking manner.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "You are so weird."

He shrugged. "It's how I was meant to be. The gods looks at me when I was born and were like, 'I like that kid. He's going to be as hilarious as Hell. Not like Hades seems to be humorous, but whatever. This kid's going to be born a comedian.'" He stared and directed the dialogue toward the space in between us as if he were the gods and the space was himself. "But anyway. Are you talking about when Annabeth told us you and Nico... You know. _That._"

I frowned. "Yeah, _that._"

"So?" Leo asked me with an eyebrow raised. "Why does that have anything to do with why you're so eager to leave?"

I sighed. "I plan on breaking up with Caly if I can find her after class."

"_Oh!_' Leo's expression brightened like a fire would if you added more wood to it.

I chuckled. "_Yes Le__o_," I said to him as if I were talking to a kindergartner.

He grinned at me and patted my shoulder. "You better rip her heart into pieces and burn it, Percy. Step on the ashes while you're at it."

I brought my hands up to my mouth to muffle my laughs, and Leo laughed softly with me.

"Valdez!" The teacher screeched from the head of the classroom.

"Why do _I_always get singled out?" he whined.

"Maybe it's because you're single now," I whispered to him, resulting in laughter from the other. The threesome between Hazel, Frank, and Leo didn't work out since he always felt like the third wheel, so he left them a few months ago. He doesn't actually feel bad about it though. In fact, he likes to tease the two whenever they are together.

"Valdez, what are you laughing about?" Mrs. Chase huffed impatiently.

"Nothing, nothing," he managed to say in between laughs.

"Is that so?" The teacher challenged, but before she could say another word, the bell rang. Students from all sides of the classroom dashed outside to finally be in the light called freedom. I dragged Leo out of the room and bid my farewells to the teacher.

I had always been on Mrs. Chase's bad side since the beginning of time. When I was dating Annabeth, she always advised Annabeth that I was some kind of wretched boyfriend who was using her. When we broke up, she hated me even more. I don't think our relationship could get any worse than this.

I brought Leo outside and he waved goodbye to me while saying that I should remember to burn Caly's heart and step on the ashes. He also added a part where I sprinkle the ashes onto Nico, but I was pretty sure he would take the ashes and throw them onto me instead.

I sprinted outside and I scanned the area quickly. To my luck and dismay, I found Caly sitting on a nearby planter. She spotted me as well and waved me over. I forced a smile, but the smile seemed to have become more genuine once I imagined short, messy dark brown hair and dark brown eyes with eyelashes that would make any girl jealous. Black clothing adorned the person that I was approaching, and my tensed shoulders seemed to have relaxed.

_Well, here goes nothing,_the back of my mind reminded me.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note: Turns out I managed to make Part 3 longer than 20 chapters. **_

_**Note: Thank you, Shinigami89, for editing and beta reading my chapters and all of that. I really appreciate it!**_

_**Warning: Homosexuality, language, child abuse, death, bullying, break-ups, sexual themes (I'll add more along the way). **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I am definitely not Rick Riordan. Also, I got the "Hades abuses Nico" idea from some fanfic…though which fanfic I got it from I don't remember. Ciao!**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Violin That Started it Again<strong>

**Author: Loving Healer**

**Part 3: Percy Jackson & Annabeth Chase**

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong>

* * *

><p>I reached Caly and she gave me a warm smile as she stood up from her seat on the planter and threw her arms around my neck. I froze, and my shoulders tensed once again. Her embrace didn't feel right to me at all. I didn't know whether to push her off or just let her do what she wants until I burned her heart and stomped all over the ashes.<p>

Before I could snap out of my stunned state, Caly let me go and set her palms upon my shoulders. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concern as her eyes scanned my face.

"What's wrong, Percy?" she asked with a worried frown on her lips. It would've looked cute to me if my mind weren't imagining someone else.

"What do you mean?" I flashed her a fake smile, forcing my tense shoulders to relax.

She eyes me suspiciously, but to my relief, she sighed, letting it go. "Never mind. If you don't want to tell me, then you don't have to." Caly offered me a small, reassuring smile and I couldn't help but relax at the sight.

My teeth grounded together. I had to tell her _some_time if I wanted Nico back. I couldn't stall around and beat around the bush anymore. I just had to go in and burn the bush along with stepping on its ashes, according to Leo.

A pair of lips pecked the corner of my mouth and my body seemed to have become absolutely frozen. I blinked blankly at nothing in particular until my gaze fell upon Caly, who seemed to be giggling to herself.

"Sorry, sorry," Caly managed in between giggles. "I called your name a few times but you wouldn't say anything." Her eyebrows furrowed together in worry. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me what's wrong?"

I cleared my throat and looked straight into her hazel eyes. "Look, I have to tell you something Caly."

One of her eyebrows rose. "Like what? Oh, wait, I just remembered something! Well, actually, do you want to talk first? I can wait."

I smiled nervously. I _really_wanted to get straight to the point, but I wasn't really ready yet. I mean, with Annabeth, it was easier because Annabeth was more... _Reasonable._Annabeth knew whenever things were going wrong, and she always had a rational mind.

But Caly? Caly _insulted_Nico to have a chance with me. Why did I even go to her? Didn't I love Nico? Was I just confused that day or what?

_Why did I fucking _kiss _her that day?!_

My head contained so many unanswered questions that it felt like the world was spinning. I started to lose balance, and I felt _horribl_e. I felt sick, and my stomach was in knots. Was this how girls felt when they were on that thing they called "periods"? God, I'm starting to feel _very_empathetic to them.

"Percy?" Caly called to me as I took a step back.

I managed a weak smile. "I'm... I'm fine. You can talk first."

She placed her hands upon my cheeks, and it looked as if she was about to cry. My heart twisted in guilt when she had that expression. If she had _tha t_expression when I was in pain, what expression would she have if I inflicted pain on her by breaking up with her?

I should've _really _gotten straight to the point. I hope by the end of the day, I would have to get _gay_to the point.

Her hands on my cheeks felt like fire, and not the warming and loving kind of fire like before when Nico wrapped his arms around my neck and pushed his body against mine. _That_fire was warm and comforting. It made me feel safe, and it felt as great as home.

_This _fire—the fire that Caly emitted— was fierce. It burned and stung as it left scars. It was a violent and wild burn that waved in the wind and was hard to blow out. It was destructive and just... _Horrid._

Caly's hands slid down to my neck, and I almost flinched violently at the stinging feeling.

"If you want me to," she muttered. "Are you sure you don't want to talk first?"

I managed a nod. I just wanted to rip her hands right off my skin and soothe the burns with Nico's smooth, pale ones. He could wipe these scars on my skin and in my life away, can't he?

Caly nodded. "Okay. Well, I was wondering... Would you, I mean," she cleared her throat. I could tell she was nervous to tell me something. I narrowed my eyes at her, but my silence urged her to continue.

"Do you... Want to come with me on a... D-Date?" Her voice faded by the end of the sentence, and I had to strain my ears to listen to her last words.

My eyes slightly widened, and the cramp in my stomach intensified. Well, wasn't _that_ just _fucking dandy?_

"Where to?" I hesitantly asked. I didn't know _why_I decided to question her even though I knew my answer already.

"It's a restaurant," she answered. "My dad is paying for it. It's a really nice restaurant, and it's _huge!_They've got nice food there and fancy chandeliers hanging from the ceiling."

I frowned a bit—not enough to actually attract her attention. "What... What's the name of this restaurant?"

"It's a weird name," Caly stated. "It's called _Olympus Rebuilt._Weird name for a restaurant, huh?"

My head pounded harshly and my heart ached. Gravity felt as if it suddenly increased on only me. That... That place. I couldn't go there. No. _No._I _couldn't_go back there. That was the restaurant that I took Nico to on his birthday at the end of January. January 29... I still remember his birthday.

Memories of that day flashed right before my eyes as if it only happened yesterday. I honestly wish it happened just yesterday.

A massive headache stormed throughout my head, and I couldn't stop the pounding. Damn, didn't girls have periods every month? How the _fuck_ did girls get used to this? We need more feminists; like god damn they deserve rights in this world. They produce babies and endure this pain for babies, yet there are still sexist asses out there. From this day forward, call me a feminist.

Jeez, how many times did I curse just now? I felt more like Nico with each passing day. Couldn't the gods just give him to me again? Why did I have to go through this stupid trial? Where is Nico now when I need him?

"I..." I forced a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry. I can't go there."

Caly's expression looked so crestfallen. "Oh, okay. If I may ask, why not?"

"I took Nico there in January for his birthday," I explained briefly. I felt like I would break down like before if I explained any further.

"Oh," Caly's eyes looked sad, yet there held a sort of furious look. "Nico, huh?" She heavily sighed. "You seem to defend Nico a lot. You mention him a lot too."

I really wanted to respond with, _You're the one that asked me why I can't go there in the first place, little girl._But I didn't, unfortunately. I may be sassy, but I wasn't _that_sassy, right? Please say "yes." Why aren't you saying "yes"?

"Is there a problem with me mentioning Nico a lot?" I blurted out. "Is it _wrong _to mention the guy that I _love? _What are you, a _jealous little_ _brat?!_"

And, _that_ was when I realized how much I fucked up the situation.


	15. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note: I was just reading Event Ten from _The Violin That Starts it All_ and god damn it I'm so happy that Percico was happening and now I have to write this chapter...Good luck.**_

_**Note: Thank you, Shinigami89, for editing and beta reading my chapters and all of that. I really appreciate it!**_

_**Warning: Homosexuality, language, child abuse, death, bullying, break-ups, sexual themes (I'll add more along the way). **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I am definitely not Rick Riordan. Also, I got the "Hades abuses Nico" idea from some fanfic…though which fanfic I got it from I don't remember. Ciao!**_

_**More Disclaimers: Blah, blah, don't own _My Chemical Romance_ or _Three Days Grac_e. But I do like their music. I also like _Nikes, Adidas,_ and _Converse._ Unfortunately, I don't own any of those brands either...**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Violin That Started it Again<strong>

**Author: Loving Healer**

**Part 3: Percy Jackson & Annabeth Chase**

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong>

* * *

><p>Caly stared dumbfounded at me. I was also completely dumbfounded at what I just said. Don't tell me I just fucked everything up and now Caly's going to become some psycho-bitch and a crying mess after I tell her the truth.<p>

"_What?_" Caly seethed.

I gulped, but I wanted to fix everything that I did. My heart pounded against my chest at the thought of saying a single word wrong. Sure I loved Nico and not Caly, but that didn't mean I wanted to burn her heart and step on the ashes. Sorry Leo.

"I _love_Nico di Angelo," I stated firmly, and I saw Caly wince slightly.

"You... Do?" Caly asked hesitantly with a glare directed in my direction as if challenging me to answer.

"I do," I repeated with a nod. "I'm sorry. I... I never loved you, Caly."

The realization dawned at me just now. I never actually loved Caly. All of my feelings directed toward Nico were split in half; half to Caly and half to Nico. Why? I don't know, but it was probably because Caly seemed so desperate that it just happened after months of her trying. Whenever I was with Caly, it didn't feel the same.

Honestly, I never really _saw_Caly. I saw her with short, black, and messy hair. Dark brown eyes and pale skin_—_not sickly pale. The skin looked as if it were made of porcelain, and her clothes weren't the white dresses or the shorts and tank tops she always wore. I never saw those anymore. Instead, I saw black. A black t-shirt that sometimes had a skull on it or a band like _My Chemical Romance_or _Three Days Grac_e on it. Dark gray or black jeans adorned his slim legs, and black high tops from _Nike, Adidas,_or_Converse_always seemed to be there. The silver skull ring that I gave as a present at that restaurant were there on the left index finger. Silver chains dangled from the side, and I always thought that they were there as an opportunity to grab them and pull his body closer to mine and kiss his plump lips.

Yes, _his_body. _His_plump lips. Nico di Angela's body. Nico di Angelo's plump lips. The only person that I would ever love in all my lifetime. Nico di Angelo... It was so sad to think that he could be gone forever. I wanted him back.

_So badly. _

I was going to fix things no matter how messed up Caly became. I was going to fix things no matter how much it hurt. I was going to fix things no matter how many times Nico rejected me. I was going to fix things no matter how long his grudge stays. I loved him. I _love_him. And I was going to fix this. I don't know when. But I wanted it to be _soon._Very, very soon.

I wanted him. I _needed_him. I wanted him next to me as I walked home. I wanted his rare smile to form on his addicting lips along with the twinkle in his gorgeous dark brown orbs. I wanted him holding me as he fell asleep in my bed. I wanted to help him. I wanted to fix him. I broke him, so it's my job to fix him again. I can't just throw him to Silena and Annabeth as I wait for him to be fixed. _I_have to take that responsibility.

I knew Nico was strong enough to be able to fix himself. Hell, he was probably stronger than _me._ He experienced so much more than me during his life. I'm surprised he didn't given up. _I_would have given up. But he... He's still going strong. He didn't need me to fix him.

But it didn't hurt to at least help him a bit, right? He still need encouragement. He still needed someone to remind him on how strong he was. I was the one that broke him.

I'll be happy to take on the responsibility of telling him how special he really is. Annabeth didn't break him. Silena didn't break him. _I_did. And I was going to help him.

Help him restore his smile.

Help him restore his laugh.

Help him restore his happiness.

Help him restore his _life._

Nico was just some other student at my school. Nico was just some guy in a park who had a talent with playing his violin. Nico was just the freshman who was bullied by Luke Castellan. Nico was just the liar who got beaten up by his dad and lost the rest of his family in a car crash. Nico was just a friend of Silena's. Nico was just my best friend. Nico was the one who trusted me. Nico was my boyfriend. Now, he was my ex-boyfriend.

And I was _determine__d_ to erase that last statement.

"You really love him, huh?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and glanced down at Caly, who was staring sadly at her white flats.

"What?" I asked breathlessly as if I just stated this huge monologue.

"Your speech," Caly vaguely answered, glancing reluctantly up at me. "Your speech about how much you love Nico. I have a feeling you wouldn't say that about anyone else but him, huh?"

So I really _did_say a huge monologue. And it was about Nico. My own thoughts wanted to be heard, I guessed. If only Nico were here so he would be able to hear how much I still loved him.

Her gaze dropped down to her shoes once again as a tear streamed down her cheek. "You... Never loved me," she repeated like she were hypnotized.

I grit my teeth and scanned the part of her face that I could actually see. Her eyes were becoming red and puffy as more tears carved tracks down both of her cheeks.

I felt bad for her. But I wasn't going to kiss her like I did before to make her feel better. I wasn't going to give her false hope. I just had to grin and bear it. For Nico.

For Nico. For Nico di Angelo, my one and only lover.

It was weird breaking someone's heart in front of the school where many people were waiting to be picked up by their parents, or they were simply too lazy to drive home at the moment. But, I had to get it over with sooner or later. And that sooner or later was _now._

_"_I'm s-sorry," she stuttered through her tears. Her teeth chewed on her lower lips as she attempted to put the right words together.

"I'm sorry," Caly repeated. "I'm sorry for b-being... S-So desperate." Her lips quivered violently as she spoke, but she continued anyway. "I b-broke your relationsh-ship with Nico, and it... It's all my fault. I'm so sorry. You m-must be so a-angry at me. I could tell h-how much you l-love him..." Her voice died out as she reached the last few words of her statement, and her head was bowed low. I could tell that she was afraid to meet my gaze.

"I am angry at you," I said honestly. "You can't just break a happy relationship for your own selfish reasons. Leave us alone for your sake and find someone else. There's tons of people in this world, and I know you'll be able to find just one person. _One_person. It shouldn't be too hard, right?"

Caly nodded faintly, wiping her eyes with the back of her wrists. She didn't say another word as she slowly turned around and trudged away.

I guess that was it, huh?

I was glad Caly didn't turn into some psycho-bitch. She was probably going to become a crying mess later on in the day, and it made my heart twist with guilt that I had purposely hurt someone. But, one thing was done. That was all I needed to know.

Something tugged on the hem of my navy blue T-shirt and I jumped slightly. I whirled around only to find my eyes widen and my heart quicken its pace.

_Nico di Angel_o.

"I heard all of that," he said with a little trace of sadness in his eyes.

"Did you?" I asked with a gulp.

He placed his hands on my shoulders, and before I knew what he was going to do, he stood up on his toes and pushed his lips onto mine.

My lips parted slightly in shock. My eyes became wider, and my whole body was frozen. I could feel my face heat up, and my heart was beating dangerously fast.

Before I could even respond, he stopped. His lips were still against mine, and I was so tempted to push our lips together. Instead, I waited, and I heard and felt every word he spoke.

"It's going to take a lot more work than that to win me back," he whispered against my lips.

I smirked, and for the first time in what felt like forever, I felt like myself again.

"Yeah, I know," I chuckled, placing my hands on his hips.

He stood to his regular height and scanned my face with his stunning dark brown eyes. After awhile, his mouth opened.

"I wonder how long it'll take for you to win me back," he said with a thoughtful look across his face. I didn't know what to say back. Was I supposed to say something to him?

Nico took his hands off my shoulders and walked right past me as if that conversation had never happened.


	16. Flashback Two

_**Author's Note: I'm trying to skip to Saturday, but I don't want to _directly_ skip to Saturday. So instead, I'll be having these flashback fillers, which is what Percy's dreams/nightmares are consisted of. They're basically like the events in _The Violin That Started it All._**_

_**I'm also not going to put these dreams in italics. Sorry about that. But, you guys get that this isn't actually reality; it's a dream (flashback), okay?**_

_**"From Event _" means the chapter/event where the actual event happened in _The Violin That Started it All._**_

_**I skipped the beginning of Event Five because there was a fight at the beginning. I didn't want to include the fight. So, this chapter at the beginning includes things that weren't shown in _The Violin That Started it All,_ and then it continues from there.**_

_**Note: Thank you, Shinigami89, for editing and beta reading my chapters and all of that. I really appreciate it!**_

_**Warning: Homosexuality, language, child abuse, death, bullying, break-ups, sexual themes (I'll add more along the way). **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I am definitely not Rick Riordan. Also, I got the "Hades abuses Nico" idea from some fanfic…though which fanfic I got it from I don't remember. Ciao!**_

_**More Disclaimers: Crazy_Fangirls4Ever thought of the idea for this event. I do not own _Call of Duty: Black Ops 2_ or anything described from the game. ExoticSpeedz is a real player in the game. SVU-AS is a real sniper gun in the video game.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Violin That Started it Again<strong>

**Author: Loving Healer**

**Part 3: Percy Jackson & Annabeth Chase**

**Flashback Two**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Percy Jackson's Nightmares<strong>_

_**Night of Tuesday**_

_**From Middle of Event Five**_

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm not hungry."<p>

I glanced over at Nico. His head was bowed low, and his bangs hung in front of his face. I was tempted to just confess everything to Nico so he could stop wearing such a sad expression. It didn't fit his beautiful face.

Sally's gaze flickered toward me, then back to Nico as she continued to clean up the food that spilled over Tyson. "You can leave it there if you want," she reassured with a smile.

He glanced up at her. I knew he was trying to keep a straight face, but I knew him long enough to see the depressed look he had in his dark brown eyes that I seemed to love from the very start.

"Are you sure?" Nico asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Sally nodded, a kind smile gracing her features. "I'm _positive,_Nico. You can go if you want to."

Nico nodded in understanding. He pushed himself up from his chair with the support of the dining table, and he left the room.

My eyes made their way toward his plate, and I involuntarily glared at it. Nico barely ate anything!

Paul and Sally chuckled together, and I looked at them with an eyebrow raised in confusion. My mom just finished cleaning Tyson up and was now serving him more food to eat since half of it was wasted.

"What's so funny?" I mumbled.

"You really care about Nico, don't you?" Paul questioned with another chuckle.

"Of course I do!" I exclaimed a bit too loudly. "I love Nico so much."

Paul smiled sincerely. "That's good to hear."

I returned the smile before reaching for his plate and fork and walking outside.

As I made my way outside, I heard bullets ringing through the air, and a man shouted, "Friendly UAV above!"

I looked at the screen and noticed that he was at a place named "Standoff." Mostly everyone loved that map, but Nico apparently hated it.

Nico took a quick glance to see who it was before returning his focus to the television screen once more. His character in the video game jumped onto a ladder that was besides a sky blue building. Was he planning on going up to the sniping window? Nico didn't snipe as far as I knew, but he _was_pretty good with the SVU-AS.

I took a seat next to him, tapping the corner of his pink lips with the fork that held a piece of sausage.

He turned his head to see what I was doing, and I shoved the piece of food into his mouth.

"What the fuck," Nico actually managed to say with food muffling his voice. "Are you feeding me my breakfast?"

I nodded, a smirk across my face as I retracted the fork out of his mouth, and he was forced to digest the piece of food. I was glad he didn't spit it out into my face; it was actually a lot more shocking to me that he didn't spit it back out.

He waved his hand wildly toward the screen. "Look what you did. I got knifed from behind." Nico turned to glare at the TV while swallowing the last of his piece of food.

I laughed, glancing at the screen just in time to witness Nico's character get killed by a knife. His killer's username was ExoticSpeedz. "You have to eat, Nico!" I exclaimed with a huge grin.

"I'm not hungry!" He stuck his bottom lip out like a ridiculous child, yet it seemed so tempting just to catch his bottom lip between my teeth and suck on it as if there were no tomorrow.

"Well, that sucks, doesn't it?" I smirked, attempting to feed him another piece of sausage, but he ducked out of the way.

"I fucking told you: I'm not hungry!" he cried, but a smile broke its way onto his lips.

I laughed once more. "Nico! We have younger ones in this household!" I scolded playfully, a grin still on my face.

He rolled my eyes at me, and he moved his head away from my_—_technically Nico's_—_fork. "Well, I'm not eating," Nico stated stubbornly.

I placed the plate down onto the coffee table located in front of the couch we were sitting on. "I am totally making you eat this piece of motherfucking sausage whether you like it or not."

"Percy!" Nico gasped, mimicking me in a ridiculously deep voice. "We have younger ones in this household!"

I laughed a little harder than before. "I don't sound that stupid!"

"You sure about that?" Nico asked sarcastically in between laughs.

"I really am going to make you eat this!" I declared loudly.

"You were already going to make me eat it anyway," Nico remarked.

I rolled my eyes before stealing and throwing the PS3 remote in his hands down and shoving him down onto the couch.

His back hit the couch with a soft _thud_, and Nico kicked me lightly in the chest. I only smirked down at him before holding his feet down with one hand and his hands with my other free hand.

I removed my grip on his feet as I outstretched his bent, slim legs. I straddled him, and he struggled, attempting to escape my grasps.

With my hand still binding Nico's hands together, I grinded against his lower regions, surprising him as a moan slipped between his lips, making him instantly hard.

With my hand that wasn't holding his down, I grabbed the fork with the piece of sausage as quickly as possible before inserting it into his mouth.

Nico glared coldly at me. "Evil," He managed as best as he could with a fork and a piece of sausage in his mouth.

I bent down so that his face was inches from mine. Our noses brushed against each other as I removed the fork from his mouth. "Well, I'm hard as well, so I guess we're both even." I slightly shifted my clothed, erected manhood against his to prove my point, and I could see him clench his teeth to probably suppress another moan.

A deep red blush spread across his face as he continued to glare venomous daggers at me, not saying a word.

I chuckled, pushing my lips against his, but not enough to actually kiss him.

"I guess we both have to take care of something, hm? Why don't we help each other out?" I said against his lips.

His blush became a deeper red, and I didn't think that was even possible. Well, at least it was super adorable, right? I smiled and finally decided to make a move by kissing him.

We made-out for awhile before I got a bit impatient. I licked his bottom lip for entrance, and I was glad that he obliged. Nico opened his mouth while my tongue shot rapidly through to explore.

He moaned into the kiss while I grinded against his hips, resulting in the both of us moaning in great pleasure.

We sometimes separated for probably a millisecond second to catch our breaths, before delving back and letting our tongues intertwine once again. I was pretty sure I never even bothered to open my eyes.

My other hand ran underneath his dark shirt, and his back arched just a bit. He moaned, and my hand eventually found his way to his nipple. I pinched it lightly, resulting in another deep moan from the boy beneath me.

He groaned, rubbing his clothed erection against mine. I gasped in shock as my grip on my hands above his head tightened. I could feel his finger slightly twitch, and I knew he wanted to touch me. I chuckled internally to myself. I wasn't about to let him do such a thing just yet.

He tried to free his hands as they wiggled in my biggest hand, but I only tightened my grip some more to keep him captive.

I released my mouth from his. "Hard to not touch me, huh?" I asked in a deep, husky voice.

He smirked, and before I could ask him why he was randomly smirking, he grinded against my crotch again and I moaned. "Fuck, Nico!" I cried, a long moan erupting from my throat.

His smirk was still intact, so to wipe it off, my tongue pushed its way into his warm and enticing mouth. Nico gasped as I smirked instead. I moved my clothed manhood against his sexually, and moans after moans followed from the both of us. It was so pleasurable I just couldn't stop.

But apparently, it all stopped when we suddenly heard a voice behind us.

"No wonder I kept hearing so much noise. Get a room! We have younger ones here!"

We instantly pulled away, our lips bruised from kissing each other so hard, and we were panting heavily from the lack of air. Nico's shirt was a bit ruffled since my hand was just previously under there. It would _still_ be under there if not for the sudden interruption.

Paul laughed. "You guys were getting pretty Rated R for Tyson, you know. Control your hormones sometime! Your bedrooms are upstairs!"

"Paul!" I felt my face heat up as I grabbed the nearest object_—_a pillow_—_and I threw it in his direction.

He chuckled and glanced at us, catching the pillow with ease. "I'll just leave you guys alone to take care of your problem."

He tossed the pillow onto the couch as he exited, but we could still hear his laughter all the way from our spot in the living room.


	17. Flashback Three

_**Author's Note: WARNING. Contains some smut. So… Yeah.**_

_**There was a time skip at the beginning of Event Six, so I'm just writing what happened during the time skip. I forgot to put a warning in the last chapter. Uh, sorry about that. But anyway, I remember now! Warning in this chapter so you guys can prepare yourselves for such a scene.**_

_**Note: Thank you, Shinigami89, for editing and beta reading my chapters and all of that. I really appreciate it!**_

_**Warning: Homosexuality, language, child abuse, death, bullying, break-ups, sexual themes (I'll add more along the way.) **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I am definitely not Rick Riordan. Also, I got the "Hades abuses Nico" idea from some fanfic… Though which fanfic I got it from I don't remember. Ciao!**_

_**More Disclaimers: I do not own the idea of Event Six. The idea-maker is Piercetheveilalways (from Wattpad). I also don't own _To Kill a Mockingbird__._ Go Harper Lee!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Violin That Started it Again<strong>_

_**Author: Loving Healer**_

_**Part 3: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase**_

_**Flashback Three**_

* * *

><p><em>Percy Jackson's Nightmares<em>

_Night of Wednesday_

_From Beginning of Event Six_

* * *

><p>"Please?"<p>

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because movies don't entertain me. I'll become bored in a split second."

I was trying—and currently failing—to convince Nico to go on a movie date with me this weekend. I literally had to pull him on my lap, but it didn't work, unfortunately. He was reading this book called _To Kill a Mockingbird_by Harper Lee. I sighed lightly, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my chin on his shoulder.

It was going to take a while before Nico would agree to go on a date with me.

"Come on, please? I'll try to find a movie that you like," I begged once again, sliding my hands down Nico's sides. He shifted a bit, and I smirked to myself.

"Percy," he stated firmly, although it sounded to me as if he were whining. "I need to do homework."

My lips tilted slightly downward in more of a pout than a frown. How could I convince him to come with me? And not come as in _sexual_come; I can do that later. Actually, I'll be doing that _very_soon, but first, I have to convince Nico to go on the movie date with me.

But how?

Actually, speaking of making him come, why don't I just _seduce_him into coming with me? Both sexually _and_ the action of going somewhere. It's a win-win for me! Well, who knew what Nico thought of the situation? I surely didn't. All I knew was that I had to get that book out of his hands.

I smirked and lightly pressed my lips against his ear. This was going to be _very_fun.

"Please?" I pleaded huskily by his ear. I partially lifted his shirt up so I would be able to rub his waists without the wretched piece of cloth in the way. Nico's face became tinged with red, and I already knew that my plan was successful.

"Percy," he whined. He was slowly succumbing to my plan, and I truly hoped he would forget about his book.

My gaze eventually found the back of his ear, and my smirk only grew. I stuck my tongue out and slowly, but sensually, licked the back of his ear. I heard a gasp, and something dropped to the floor, which I hopefully assumed was the book. Sorry, Harper Lee. The book was great, just not in this case.

"Please?" I repeated hotly into his ear.

There was a short silence before Nico cried, "Fine! You won, Percy. I'll go on that date with you to the movies, okay?"

I chuckled deeply. "Fine with me. But," my hand slowly wrapped around his noticeable erection through his dark pants, "we have something to take care of here, hm?"

His blush deepened into a darker shade of red. "You know, I'm not the only one," he pointed out with a slight huff.

I gulped as my face heated up. "Shut up and let's get to the fun stuff."

"W-Wait a second!" Nico exclaimed as I pushed him back and pinned him to the bed. "I still have to read that book!"

"It could wait," I growled in a lust-filled and impatient voice. My erection had waited _long_ enough. "You told me your quiz on part of that book isn't until next Wednesday, remember?"

His jaw tightened, and he looked so adorable when his blush became a darker shade once I straddled him and pinned his hands above his head. The other hand caressed his soft cheek as I hungrily eyed him down, bending down so that our foreheads touched. Damn, when did Emo-looking guys look so fucking sexy to me?

I had absolutely no idea as to when I stared to become obsessed with bondage, but my hand had a firm grasp on his two wrists as my free hand did some exploring on things _other_ than his cheek. A soft moan escaped through Nico's lips, and I smirked to myself.

"The one time you remember something," Nico grumbled, his eyes narrowing up at me.

I chuckled. "It only comes to me when I really want something." I pressed my lips against his ear once more. "And as of right now, I really want you."

Nico's head bent down, and I lifted his chin up until his gorgeous dark brown eyes met mine.

"Don't hide your face from me," I whispered, pecking the tip of his nose.

His hands attempted to break free of its bond, but it only resulted in my grip tightening around his wrists.

He groaned in frustration. "Per—"

I cut him off when I rolled my hips against his. He gasped, his fingers desperately clawing against my hand.

I laughed softly. "No way are you getting out of this."

I lifted his black shirt up to reveal that flawless skin of his. He squirmed underneath me, so I bent down to get a hold of one of his nipples in between my teeth.

"Percy," he moaned. I licked the small bud and he gasped, his heels digging into the mattress. I sucked on the now-hardened nipple as I grinded our clothed erections together.

I let out a breathless moan, playing with the other nipple with my hand. Nico's legs shook with pleasure underneath me as I grinded against him once more.

"Stop teasing me!" Nico whined.

I rolled my eyes, moving my head up to his neck. "When do I _not_tease?"

I scraped my teeth against the skin by his collarbone. I lightly sucked it, and his wrists violently shook above his head.

Once I pulled back, I marveled at the beautiful hickey I made on his neck. My eyes met his as a smirk settled upon my lips. Nico visibly gulped as I proceeded to hurriedly take his shirt off and use it to tie his hands against the headboard.

Nico tugged on the shirt, but it wouldn't seem to budge. He gritted his teeth together, glaring up at me.

I chuckled. "If you can get out of that, then you can give _me_the blowjob I'm about to give you right now."

Nico's eyes widened as his whole face seemed to have turned red. I loved it whenever I made Nico super flustered. It just made him look so cute. The thought of it made my own manhood twitch in impatience.

I trailed kisses down his stomach, until I practically ripped off his pants and boxers and threw them down onto the ground to join the novel that Nico had to read for school. Nico tugged and pulled against the shirt, but nothing seemed to have happened. I guessed today was a very good day for me then.

After I finished throwing my own articles of clothing onto the floor until I was completely naked, I positioned myself in front of Nico's delicious cock. I slowly licked my lips, locking my eyes with Nico's. His lips were slightly parted open, and his breathing was a bit ragged from moaning so much.

I glanced back down and took the whole thing into my mouth, and Nico practically screamed my name. I felt the bed move underneath me as Nico violently tugged on the shirt, but nothing happened once again.

I sucked on his penis, running my tongue along the head of it. My gaze flickered up toward Nico's flustered expression as he watched me suck on his own manhood.

I spread his legs apart with one hand and I used my other hand to wrap around my own erection. I pumped my own manhood in a furious motion while releasing Nico's penis with a loud _pop._

I licked the whole shaft from the base to the very tip, and a long, loud moan came from the boy underneath me.

I panted, my warm breath spreading onto the huge shaft before me. My lips quivered from the pleasurable feel I gave myself, and I kind of wanted to release Nico from his bonds so he would be able to give me a nice handjob. Nico was _very_good at giving me those.

I sucked on the head while playing with his testicles with the hand used to spread his legs apart. Nico's legs shook furiously as moan after moan came from the boy beneath me. His heels were deep in the mattress, and I almost stopped what I was doing to watch the result of my actions.

I bobbed my head up and down on the very tip as pre-come leaked from it. I quickly licked it up as the salty taste entered my mouth. Even though it didn't really have a taste, I was somehow addicted to Nico's come. Yeah, I agree, that was a very weird statement but hey, the truth can be very weird sometimes.

"P-Percy," Nico grunted out. I knew what he meant just by saying my name like that. I was on the verge of coming as well.

I sucked on Nico's tip some more, earning me louder and even longer moans from none other than the best boyfriend in the whole world.

I took his whole entire shaft into my mouth and sucked, which apparently sent Nico over the edge.

He cried my name and released into my mouth, and I released right after. There was some semen on my bed, and some of Nico's come was dripping from the corners of my mouth, but I was too tired to care. I crawled up until I was eye-level to Nico, and I practically collapsed onto him after untying his hands.

"You know," Nico began after his breathing became even. "I'm surprised your brother doesn't walk into here and ask us why we're making so much noise."

I laughed. "My mom's taught him about privacy, so he only comes in after he knocks."

Nico looked slightly impressed. "Wow. When I was ten, I was really nosy."

I smiled in amusement. "Now you're too quiet for your own good."

"So what?" Nico said. "Do you _want_ me to be an annoying and nosy person?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm just saying that—"

A loud knocking sound resonated throughout the room, and we both jumped.

"Hey, are you done yet?" Paul's voice asked through the door. Both of us blushed at the sound of his voice. Well, shit.

"Doing it in broad daylight," Paul muttered more to himself than us. "Come downstairs. Sally wants to talk to you. You better clean up those sheets because I don't want to accidentally touch _that_ on there!"

His footsteps slowly faded away as Nico and I glanced at each other.

I sheepishly smiled at him. "Sorry we have to go through with this again."

Nico shook his head. "It's fine. At least you were able to make me go to the movies with you."

I grinned and pecked his cheek. "Yeah, I'm pretty happy about that. Now come on, let's get dressed."

I knelt down onto the bedroom floor and threw his clothes onto the bed. I was hoping he caught them because then his black clothes might get some white on them.

After we both got dressed, we linked our hands together as I swung open the door and led Nico downstairs for the most dreaded conversation between a parent and child.


	18. Flashback Four

_**Author's Note: There was a time skip in the original Event Ten in The Violin That Started it All. The flashback is what happened during the time skip.**_

_**Note: Thank you, Shinigami89, for editing and beta reading my chapters and all of that. I really appreciate it!**_

_**Warning: Homosexuality, language, child abuse, death, bullying, break-ups, sexual themes (I'll add more along the way.) **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I am definitely not Rick Riordan. Also, I got the "Hades abuses Nico" idea from some fanfic… Though which fanfic I got it from I don't remember. Ciao! **_

_**More Disclaimers: I don't own Hagrid or _Harry Potter._**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Violin That Started it Again<strong>_

_**Author: Loving Healer**_

_**Part 3: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase**_

_**Flashback Four**_

* * *

><p><em>Percy Jackson's Nightmares<em>

_Night of Thursday_

_From __Ending of Event Ten_

* * *

><p>After Nico's complaining about the huge mess I made, which I totally blamed him for since <em>he<em>was the one who provoked my erection, we began to clean up after we cleaned ourselves with wet paper towels and dressed ourselves.

"God Percy, how much did you come?" Nico muttered more to himself even though he said my name. "Goddamn..."

I rolled my eyes. "It was _your_fault," I remarked in a teasing tone as I wiped the floor with more paper towels.

"Not it was not!" Nico cried with a huge blush across his face.

I straightened my back, keeping my kneeling position on the ground as I stared at Nico with an eyebrow raised. "Are you _sure?_" I smirked. "I think that blush has a different opinion on that." I poked his cheek, but he swatted my hand away.

"Just shut up and keep cleaning," he grumbled as he continued to scrub the toilet seat. I chuckled and bent down to continue my work.

"So," I said after a couple minutes of silence, "does that mean you agree that it was your fault?"

"No!" Nico denied. "Goddamn it Percy, just shut up."

I looked up at him and smirked once more. "Your face is red."

He pouted. "And the floor still has white on it. So keep cleaning."

I laughed lightly before going back to cleaning the floor.

* * *

><p>We threw away the wet paper towels covered in a white substance when we were finally done cleaning. What? I had <em>no<em>idea where it came from. I was not a part of the white substance going everywhere, if you were wondering. _Psh,_sounding sarcastic? Since when am I _ever_sarcastic?

I pushed open the door of the bathroom, and Nico nodded in appreciation. I smiled as I closed the door, and we both made our way to our table.

"Who are they?" Nico whispered to me, gesturing to the two men who sat at our used-to-be table.

"I'm just wondering where our coffee went." I frowned, scanning the table. The two men were drinking coffee in silence. They both wore plain shirts and pants, and shoes that looked as if they owned them for years. Their hair looked greasy, and one of them had this beard that reminded me of Hagrid's beard from _Harry Potter._

"Percy," Nico stated firmly with his eyes narrowed at the table. "I'm pretty sure that's our coffee."

My eyes widened as my gaze instantly glued itself to the table. "Wha—No way!"

In the corner of my eyes, I saw him nod slowly. "Yes way, Percy."

I sighed heavily. "What a waste of money."

He shrugged, turning his head to look at me. "I can buy more if you want? I mean, you paid for it this time, so I'll pay for replacements or something."

I frowned, tearing my eyes away from the table where the two presumably homeless men sat. "You sure? You don't have to if you don't want to."

Nico shook his head. "I'd feel bad if you paid _again._"

I smirked and chuckled. "Nico di Angelo actually _feels_bad now?"

He rolled his eyes and punched my arm. "Shut up; I love you so of course I feel bad for you."

My eyebrows rose as my smirk grew. "Say that again for me?"

Nico knit his eyebrows together in confusion. "I'm pretty sure you heard me, Percy."

I laughed lightly. "Just say what you said again."

Nico rolled his eyes. "I said for you to shut up. I—" he stopped short as his eyes widened and a blush spread across his face.

"Sorry, what did you say after you told me to shut up?" I feigned ignorance.

"Just shut up, Jackson." He clenched his teeth and punched my arm, which only made me laugh.

I swung my arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer, kissing his right temple. "You know I love you too, right?"

Nico smiled and turned his head to face me. "I surely hope you do."

I grinned. "Of course I do. I don't think it'll ever end."

"I surely hope it doesn't either." Nico frowned.

I pecked his nose and released my grasp on him. "So, I'm paying."

"Ye—Wait I just told you I would pay!" Nico cried.

I laughed. "I know. I wanted to see if I could actually trick you into getting me to pay."

"Why do you even want to pay?" Nico mumbled.

I shrugged. "Don't know. I feel like it's my role or something in this relationship."

Nico narrowed his eyes at me. "So, your 'role' is to spoil me?"

"Hey, you deserve it after those five years you experienced!" I remarked proudly.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. But _I'm_still paying, you know."

I pouted. "That's not fair."

"It's not fair if you pay both times," Nico pointed out before walking toward the cash register and ordering again. What? No I was _not_looking at his ass while he walked. No, I'm not being sarcastic! Why do you guys never believe me?

Nico returned, clearing his throat as his slight blush disappeared. He informed me, "The lady said that since our drinks were stolen, we can get new ones without paying."

Both of my eyebrows rose. "Seriously? That's pretty cool." I poked his cheek. "But also, why were you blushing?"

Nico's blush immediately appeared upon his cheeks again. "_Uh,_" he drawled. "That's an—uh—interesting thing to ask."

I frowned, narrowing my eyes down at him. "What happened over there? I thought you were gay, not bi."

Nico's eyes widened. "_What?_No! Look, I don't like her, I swear! She just... Asked me why we both went into the bathroom when there's only one toilet in there. And, _that_was when she realized that we were dating."

I probably looked completely dumbfounded as I stared down at Nico. "Oh," was all I said.

"Yeah, you may be good-looking, Jackson, but I don't think I'll ever date you!" The lady behind the cash register called to me. How in the world of fucks did she know my name?

"How does she know your name?" Nico furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't..." I trailed off, glancing back at the lady. She wasn't very old even though Nico and I called her a lady. She was probably still in high school or in her early years of college. She has short, jet black hair, and she wore a brown apron with the store's name across of it with the logo. She had a black, button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. The counter blocked her pants and shoes, so I couldn't actually see those. She had three black bracelets with band names on them as well. Her electric blue eyes was what stood out to me the most. It almost reminded me of Jason's eyes.

Wait, doesn't Jason have an older sister?

"Thalia?!" I yelled.

"Thalia?" Nico's head tilted to one side.

"Yep, it's Thalia!" Thalia grinned in our direction. "Didn't recognize me at all? You literally ordered your coffee in front of me, heard my voice as I repeated your order and the amount it costs, and you _didn't_know it was me?"

"You just look so unrecognizable without your piercings," I muttered, making Thalia laugh.

"I can't wear those to work! I feel like it'll scare people anyway," she chuckled. "So, Percy, didn't know I was your type."

Nico laughed for some reason, and I blushed, glancing between the two of them. "_What?!_"

"Doesn't your boyfriend dress just like me, minus the piercings?" She smirked, resting her chin in her palm.

My gaze flicked from Thalia to Nico. "I never actually noticed that."

Thalia laughed. "If only I was a boy, eh? Didn't know you were gay, Percy."

I swung my arm around Nico's shoulders. "I'd only turn gay for this guy."

"That sounded so cheesy," Thalia and Nico said simultaneously, both staring at me.

"Woah, that was weird." Thalia laughed once more. "You seem more like my brother than Jason!"

"Jason's your brother?" Nico questioned.

"Oh, so you know my brother?" Thalia nodded in understanding. "I see. Jason told me of what happened with Annabeth. I had no idea you got together with a guy afterwards, though."

I chuckled. "Yeah well, I did."

She grinned. "I can see that _very_clearly. So, what happened in the bathroom? I've worked here long enough to know that it's a one-person bathroom." Her grin became a Cheshire cat grin.

Nico and I exchanged glances. Both of our faces had a huge blush across them.

"I think we should be going now! Our coffee seems to be done." I changed the subject, making Thalia laugh even more.

"Oh God! As far as I know, you didn't have public sex with Annabeth! Man, this is great!"

Nico rolled his eyes, making his way toward the counter to get our coffee. "I guess we'll be going then. It was nice meeting you, Thalia."

"Nice meeting you too." She nodded at Nico as he picked up the two cups of coffee. "But, uh, what's your name?"

"Nico. Nico di Angelo," he answered, and Thalia smiled.

"Alright then, it was nice meeting you Nico. Happy Fourth of July guys!" She grinned. "I'm not off for the holidays until it's four." She sighed longingly and glanced at the clock. "Only about thirty more minutes left."

I chuckled. "You'll live, Thalia. See you later."

Nico walked over to me and handed me my cup of coffee. I thanked him and took hold of his free hand.

"Bye, you lovebirds." She chuckled as we walked out. "Have fun doing whatever you do in each public bathroom."

I laughed as the door closed behind us. "So, what do you want to do now until the fireworks start?"

Nico shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee. "I don't particularly care. Whatever you want."

"Do you just want to walk around until they're about to start?" I suggested, and he nodded.

"Sure, that sounds nice." He smiled up at me, and I couldn't help but kiss his cheek.

"Anything sounds nice with you," I said, and he laughed. God it was like music to my ears whenever I made him laugh.

"Are you _always_this cheesy?" Nico asked with a small smile on his lips.

"Only for you, Nico." I laughed before kissing him again. "I love you."

"I love you too, Percy." Nico pecked me on the nose, making me blush.

I chuckled, and we wandered around until it became dark.


End file.
